New Neighbours
by eray
Summary: "A-aku hanya ingin membantu, Yeol." Kyungsoo. "Ya! Berani sekali kau mencium bibir wanitaku!" Chanyeol. "Aku bersedia menjadi pengganti suamimu jika kau mau" Sehun CHANSOO/HUNSOO NC garing Kyungsoo!GS Threesome lil' PWP
1. Chapter 1

**NEW NEIGHBOUR**

 **CHANSOO/HUNSOO**

 **Rate: M**

 **Warn: GS, explicit contents, threesome, tidak ada maksud bash** _ **so take it easy**_

 **o-o-o**

Deru napas terengah-engah menjadi salah satu suara yang menghiasi suasana pagi di sekitar taman komplek. Kyungsoo meraba kantung belakangnya mencoba mencari botol minum yang disiapkannya untuk mengantisipasi rasa haus yang datang seperti saat ini.

 _Jogging_ di sekitar komplek menjadi rutinitas pagi yang dijalaninya akhir-akhir ini. Setelah perceraiannya dengan suaminya –Kim Jongin, Kyungsoo mulai merubah kegiatannya. Sebelumnya dia menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang diperlukan suaminya untuk bekerja pagi-pagi buta, menyiapkan sarapan lalu dilanjutkan dengan beberes rumah, tipikal ibu-ibu rumah tangga. Tetapi pernikahannya dengan Jongin yang baru saja berumur satu tahun harus kandas saat seorang perempuan cantik bernama Jung Soo.. Hyun? Soo Jun? Atau siapalah itu, Kyungsoo tidak mau mengingatnya. Datang ke rumahnya dengan wajah sembab dan mengaku tengah mengandung anak suaminya.

Reaksi Kyungsoo? Kaget tentu saja, marah apalagi. Siapa yang tidak akan mengamuk jika kau tau suamimu bermain dibelakangmu lalu membuahkan hasil yang bahkan Kyungsoo saja menundanya karena permintaan Jongin yang belum siap menjadi ayah. Padahal kalau boleh jujur Jongin selalu menyerang Kyungsoo saat kesempatan apapun, bahkan mereka pernah bermain diatas trampolin tua yang ada di halaman belakang rumah mereka dan berakhir saat menyadari kalau beberapa anak remaja mengintip di celah sempit pagar yang membatasi halaman belakang dengan gang sempit yang terletak dibelakang rumah. Kurang Kyungsoo apa coba kalau mau dipikir lagi? Memang dia saja yang nafsunya seperti anjing dimusim kawin.

Setelah menaruh botol minumnya kembali ke kantung belakang, Kyungsoo mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke arah rumah sambil menetralkan kembali tarikan napasnya yang sempat memburu karena kompensasi dari tenaga berlebih yang dikeluarkannya.

Saat masuk ke mulut gang rumahnya, di dapatinya sebuah mobil _pick-up_ hitam yang terparkir sedikit miring sehingga menutupi sebagian badan jalan persis di depan rumah yang terletak tepat disamping kanan rumah Kyungsoo. Tetangga baru mungkin, mengingat rumah itu dulunya memang ditempati seorang nenek tua tanpa keluarga yang meninggal lima bulan lalu.

Untuk ukuran rumah yang ditempati seorang nenek-nenek tua, rumah disebelahnya ini tidak bisa dikatakan tidak terawat. Bangunannya masih bagus walaupun beberapa cat ada yang terkelupas tetapi tanaman yang menghiasi sekitar rumah tersebut cukup teratur dan menimbulkan kesan asri saat rumah itu dilihat dari depan. Bagian dalamnya pun terawat, beberapa kali Kyungsoo memang menemani nenek Yejin –namanya, untuk sekedar menonon drama atau memasak bersama nenek Yejin sekaligus membunuh waktunya yang kadang terbuang percuma di rumah selagi menunggu Jongin. Kyungsoo jadi teringat saat-saat bersama beliau, sedih rasanya, orang baik selalu diambil lebih dulu.

Kita berbicara tentang nenek Yejin bukan Jongin, tolong ditekankan.

Sesosok pria jangkung keluar dari dalam rumah. Sepertinya sehabis memindahkan beberapa barang dari _pick-up_ ke rumah barunya, dilihat dari kaos hitamnya yang basah sehingga menceplak sebagian tubuh kencangnya juga rambut merahnya yang terlihat lepek menempel di dahinya. Apakah dia pindahan hanya seorang diri?

Kyungsoo mendekat kearah pria tersebut. Mungkin sedikit bantuan pada pagi hari menjadi awal yang baik untuk pertemanan mereka. Sebagai makhluk sosial wajar kan kalau menjalin pertemanan? Apalagi ini adalah tetangga barunya. Jadi niat untuk membantu bukan hal yang buruk, mengingat shift kerja Kyungsoo yang baru akan mulai setelah jadwal makan siang nanti. Tentu saja Kyungsoo mulai bekerja setelah bercerai dengan Jongin. Mau makan apalagi dia kalau tidak ada pendapatan? Minta ke orang tua? Malu, lagipula dia punya ijazah hasil tiga tahun kuliahnya di bidang akuntansi.

"Hei tetangga baru!" panggil Kyungsoo setelah dirinya berada cukup dekat dengan tetangga barunya. Orang yang merasa dipanggilpun menolehkan wajahnya ke sumber suara. Kalau dilihat-lihat pria ini mungkin seumuran dengannya atau sedikit lebih tua mungkin? _Who knows?_ "Butuh bantuan? Ku lihat tidak ada lagi orang yang ada di sekitarmu, dan itu menjadi tidak wajar untuk orang yang baru saja pindah rumah," sambungnya mencoba ramah.

Pria ini terdiam pada awalnya. Hanya melihat Kyungsoo dengan tatapan menilai, pertama dari wajah lalu pandangannya turun menelusuri bagian bawah tubuhnya dan kembali lagi ke wajahnya. Kyungsoo yang merasa dipandangipun merasa risih. Apa yang salah dengan badannya? Wajar kan kalau tubuhnya berkeringat dan pakaiannya basah dibeberapa tempat? Toh dia sehabis _jogging_. Lalu Kyungsoo mulai melihat cara berpakaiannya. Apakah salah kalau orang _jogging_ memakai _tank top_ dan celana _legging_ setungkai? Tidak ada yang aneh sepertinya, sepatunya pun cukup bagus mengingat Kyungsoo membelinya juga dengan harga yang bagus tentu saja.

"Ap-" "Park Chanyeol." Baru saja Kyungsoo membuka suara untuk bertanya apakah ada yang aneh pada dirinya saat suara bass dari pria di hadapannya terdengar. Kini giliran Kyungsoo yang bengong. Apa katanya tadi? "Namaku Park Chanyeol," ulangnya sekali lagi saat tidak mendapat tanggapan dari wanita dihadapannya sambil menjulurkan tangan kanannya yang sebelumnya ia usap di kain celana guna menghilangkan beberapa debu yang menempel pada telapaknya.

Sadar akan sikap bodohnya Kyungsoo balas menyambut jabatan tangan besar orang yang bernama Chanyeol ini "O-oh, maaf. Aku Do Kyungsoo, mungkin kita akan bertetangga karena rumahku persis disebelah kiri rumahmu ini," jelasnya tidak penting. Memang prianya ini akan peduli kalau mereka akan bertetangga? Tetapi kemudian pria jangkung ini tersenyum sumringah menatap Kyungsoo dan rumah yang ada di sebelah kirinya bergantian.

"Benarkah? Wah aku tidak menyangka akan bertetangga dengan orang secantik dirimu," ucapnya bersemangat. Apakah pria ini sadar atau tidak kalau Kyungsoo sedang menganggap dirinya sedang menggombal tetapi menggunakan nada seperti anak-anak yang _excited_ ketika mengetahui akan dibelikan mainan baru?

Mengabaikan perkataan Chanyeol, Kyungsoo mengingat niat awalnya untuk membantu Chanyeol. "Jadi, Chanyeol-ssi. Apa kau butuh bantuan? Sepertinya –melirik _pick-up,_ barang-barangmu cukup banyak."

"Kalau itu tidak merepotkanmu aku dengan senang hati menerima bantuanmu hehe," jawabnya disertai senyumnya yang sedikit... bodoh. Jujur pertamakali melihat pria ini Kyungsoo akui kalau pria ini tampan. Wajahnya yang serius saat ia mengangkat salah satu _box_ besar yang mungkin berisi perabotan berat dilihat dari alisnya yang menajam serta rahangnya yang mengatup sehingga garis rahangnya yang tegas terlihat jelas sehingga menimbulkan kesan bahwa tetangganya ini mungkin orang yang kurang bersahabat. Tetapi apa yang dilihatnya sekarang –yaitu senyum Chanyeol yang kelewat lebar, membuat kesan tampan dan tidak bersahabat tersebut buyar seketika. Apa benar mereka adalah orang yang sama?

"Okay, aku bantu dari mana?" Pertanyaan Kyungsoo mengakhiri pemikiran _absurd_ nya akan sosok berambut merah ini. "Mungkin kau bisa bantu aku untuk menurunkan kardus-kardus kecil itu." Tunjuk Chanyeol pada bagian terluar mobil _pick-up_ yang pembatasnya sudah terbuka, disana memang terdapat kardus-kardus berukuran 1x1x1 mungkin. "Tenang saja isinya tidak berat, aku yakin tubuh mungilmu masih bisa mengangkutnya. Oh iya, cukup memanggilku dengan nama saja. Tidak usah terlalu formal. Kulihat kita masih seumuran, dan aku tidak terlalu suka dengan hal-hal yang kaku." Ujarnya disertai kedipan mata.

Oh. Pria ini belum tau saja kalau dia sudah pernah menikah, walaupun hanya satu tahun.

Kyungsoo mulai mengangkat barang Chanyeol satu per satu menuju kedalam rumah. Ia juga membantu Chanyeol yang kewalahan saat pria itu memindahkan sebuah _spring-bed_ yang tentu saja ukurannya besar dan butuh dua orang untuk memindahkan kalau tidak mau bagian bawahnya berwarna coklat karena terkena tanah dari halaman rumah.

Selama mereka memindahkan barang. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sempat bertukar beberapa cerita, dari bagaimana Chanyeol yang bisa pindah ke komplek ini, pekerjaan Chanyeol, fakta bahwa pria ini mempunyai adik bernama Sehun yang akan menyusul kesini karena harus mengurus beberapa surat serta sedikit tentang kehidupan Kyungsoo. Saat Chanyeol mengetahui fakta bahwa wanita ini adalah seorang janda ekspresinya menunjukan keterkejutan lalu langsung berganti menjadi sebuah tawa lalu menyatakan ketidakpercayaannya dengan nada bercanda. Bukannya tidak percaya tetapi Kyungsoo tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda bahwa dirinya adalah janda. Lihat saja, tubuh Kyungsoo masih terlihat kencang dengan proporsi yang tepat dibagian-bagian tertentu.

Dan percakapan itu terus berlanjut sampai semua barang Chanyeol yang ada di _pick-up_ sudah terangkut semua kedalam rumah.

 **o-o-o**

Saat ini Kyungsoo sedang duduk dipinggiran teras yang memiliki undakan guna meluruskan kakinya yang sedikit pegal akibat dirinya yang belum terbiasa lagi beraktivitas banyak seperti tadi. Tangannya memijat-mijat pelan bagian-bagian tubuhnya yang dirasa sedikit kaku saat dirasakannya perutnya mengeluarkan bunyi pertanda bahwa dirinya sudah mulai lapar. "Chanyeol, apa kau tidak lapar? Ayo kita ke ru-" perkataan Kyungsoo terputus saat dirinya yang menengok kebelakang tepatnya kebagian dalam rumah guna mencari Chanyeol dan malah disuguhkan pemandangan Chanyeol yang tengah bertelanjang dada. Entah kaos hitamnya yang basah itu dimana, tetapi kini tangannya memegang kaos lain yang berwarna merah _maroon._

Kyungsoo bukan pertamakali ini melihat pria bertelanjang dada. Dulu Jongin juga sering berkeliaran di rumah tanpa menggunakan baju, malah dirinya sudah melihat yang lebih dari itu. Bahkan Kyungsoo sudah hapal diluar kepala bagaimana kontur dari benda hitam Jongin yang menggantung bebas di kedua kakinya. Tetapi entah kenapa matanya tidak bisa berhenti memerhatikan tubuh bagian atas Chanyeol yang ter-ekspose apalagi bagian celananya yang sedikit melorot, sehingga memperlihatkan garis yang terbentuk dari otot perutnya menuju ke bagian selangkangannya mengintip malu-malu minta untuk terus diperhatikan.

Tatapannya berhenti saat kaus merah yang tadi Chanyeol bawa-bawa sudah menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya. Segera saja dia membalikan badan kembali menatap jalanan di depan sana yang masih terdapat mobil _pick-up_ milik Chanyeol. Apa Chanyeol sadar kalau tadi dia sempat berpikiran mesum saat melihat tubuh telanjangnya?

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Kyungsoo terlanjur penasaran akan kelanjutan dari garis yang terbentuk oleh otot perut menuju selangkangan itu. Rasa penasarannya muncul karena Jongin tidak punya hal semacam itu, garis yang seakan mengantarkan pada senjata pria itu tidak terlalu jelas ditubuh Jongin. Ini pertamakalinya Kyungsoo melihat secara langsung dan Kyungsoo melihatnya ada di Chanyeol.

 _Damn_. Bahkan sekarang Kyungsoo mengira-ngira seberapa ukuran Chanyeol. Kalau dilihat dari tinggi tubuhnya yang memang lebih tinggi dari Jongin, mungkin saja punya Chanyeol juga lebih besar. Jika diingat-ingat, saat Jongin memasuki dirinya saja sudah terasa sesak apalagi saat Jongin mendekati waktu ejakulasinya bagaimana jika milik Chanyeol yang memenuhi lubangnya? Mungkin akan lebih terasa penuh dan nikmat.

Tepukan pelan dibahunya menyadarkan Kyungsoo dari imajinasi liarnya tentang pria jangkung itu. Tapi yang lebih buruknya lagi sekarang tatapan matanya sudah beradu dengan jelaga kelam milik Chanyeol. Mata bulat itu seakan menyedotnya ke dalam tatapan yang memabukan sehingga membuat Kyungsoo susah untuk mengalihkan tatapannya.

Hal yang sama terjadi pada diri Chanyeol. Niat awalnya yang menghampiri Kyungsoo untuk memastikan kalau dirinya tadi dipanggil oleh wanita ini harus melupakan tujuannya, karena di hadapannya kini wajah ayu Kyungsoo tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit didefinisikan. Mata Kyungsoo yang jernih dihadapannya seakan mengungkapkan secara non- _verbal_ kalau pemiliknya mengharapkan sesuatu dari Chanyeol. Pandangan Chanyeol otomatis berpindah ke arah bibir Kyungsoo kala dilihatnya bibir tebal itu digigit ujungnya oleh sang pemilik. Sial. Wanita ini berniat menggoda Chanyeol atau apa? Karena kalau tujuannya memang seperi itu dia sangat-sangat berhasil sebab Chanyeol mulai merasakan bagian selatannya yang selalu ia bangga-banggakan mulai sedikit tegang.

Entah siapa yang memulai duluan saat dirasakannya bibir belah milik Chanyeol bertemu dengan sesuatu yang lembut dan sedikit basah yang membuatnya secara tak sadar membungkukkan tubuh tingginya mencoba untuk mensejajarkan tubuh mereka supaya pagutan kecil itu terasa nyaman. Dirasanya tangan Kyungsoo yang melingkar apik disekitar leher jenjangnya bersamaan dengan dirinya yang menutup kedua belah matanya mencoba menikmati apa yang tengah berlangsung saat ini. Tidak terlalu dipedulikannya posisi mereka yang kini masih berada di teras rumah dan kemungkinan-kemungkinan besar kalau mereka akan kepergok sedang bercumbu oleh tetangga atau bahkan satpam komplek. Toh _pick-up_ miliknya masih terparkir sembarang di depan sana mendukung untuk menyembunyikan kegiatan menyenangkan yang saat ini sedang ia lakukan.

Cumbuan-cumbuan itu awalnya hanya sekedar saling mengecup atau menghisap kecil bergantian antara bibir atas lalu ke bibir bawah. Tetapi semakin bertambahnya waktu, intensitasnya pun ikut bertambah, dari sekedar menghisap, menggigit, menarik, bahkan sekarang lidah mereka sudah mengeksporasi mulut lawan mainnya mencoba mencecapi seluruh rongga teratas pencernaan tersebut. Tangan Chanyeol pun entah sudah merambat kemana saja karena saat ini struktur lembut kulit pinggul Kyungsoo sudah terasa oleh syaraf-syaraf peraba yang ada di telapaknya.

"Uuuh.. mmh" lenguhan memabukkan dari Kyungsoo tercetus pelan saat dirasanya tangan Chanyeol sudah berhasil merambat sampai ke bagian bawah payudaranya yang masih ditutupi bra hitam yang dipakainya. Sadar akan kelakuannya yang menyebabkan keluarnya desahan itu, Chanyeol memutus persatuan dari kedua bibir mereka, menyebabkan ada benang bening panjang yang tercipta saat mereka perlahan memisahkan diri dan terputus mengenai sudut bibir Kyungsoo.

Napas mereka terengah-engah. Wajah merekapun tidak jauh dari kata berantakan, karena warna merah yang mendominasi keseluruhannya serta liur mereka yang terceplak di pinggiran bibir. Dan oh jangan lupakan tatapan mereka yang diliputi kabut nafsu.

Dengan tangan yang masih berada di dalam _tank-top_ Kyungsoo, sebuah pertanyaan meluncur begitu saja dari bibir belahnya "Kita lanjutkan atau-" "Lanjutkan. Di dalam." Belum sempat Chanyeol menyelesaikan pertanyaan, jawaban Kyungsoo yang tidak disangkanya keluar dari bibir manis itu diiringi nada tegas seakan tidak ingin dibantah.

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu, diangkatnya tubuh mungil Kyungsoo yang ringan itu menuju ke arah dalam. Sempat bingung awalnya ia akan kemana karena rumahnya ini masih berantakan –tentu saja, tetapi pandangan Chanyeol seakan menemukan titik terang saat dilihatnya _spring-bed_ yang tadi diangkutnya masih tergeletak tidak teratur di ruang tengah. Niatnya tadi sih ia akan memindahkan barang ini ke kamar saat Sehun tiba tetapi sekarang dirinya dalam keadaan _urgent_ tingkat dewa mengingat kesejatiannya tidak bisa berhenti berkedut akibat sosok mungil ini.

Segera saja diletakannya tubuh ramping-berisi Kyungsoo di atas _spring-bed_ putih tersebut dengan cara yang tidak bisa dikatakan halus. Saat dirinya bersiap untuk menghampiri Kyungsoo dan menyurukkan wajahnya ke leher Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja bahunya ditahan pelan oleh tangan putih dari sosok dibawahnya. "Chanyeol sendalmu," ujarnya lirih. Dilihatnya bagian kakinya, ah hampir saja lupa. "Sepatuku juga, tolong..." suara imutnya terdengar lagi dan uh.. itu makin membuat Chanyeol tidak sabar. Dengan tergesa segera saja ia melepaskan alas kaki mereka berdua terlihat sekali kalau ia tidak ingin membuang-buang waktunya.

Disurukkannya kepala merah itu diperpotongan leher putih Kyungsoo, menggigit gigitnya gemas sesekali menggigit pipi gembilnya juga meninggalkan warna merah samar yang wajar terjadi jika kulit mendapat tekanan keras. Usapan serta jambakan dikepalanya seakan menjadi penyemangat dirinya untuk melakukan kegiatan ini lebih liar lagi. Desahan Kyungsoo sudah tidak bisa ditahan dari bibir tebal itu, keluar begitu saja saat secara berantakan Chanyeol menggigit area sensitif di lehernya. Gigitan pria merah itu terus turun menuju dada Kyungsoo saat didapatinya bagian sisi teratas _tank-top_ Kyungsoo yang memang sudah tersingkap bagian perutnya karena ulah tangan Chanyeol yang bermain-main dikulit halus Kyungsoo.

"Bolehkah?" tanya Chanyeol meminta persetujuan untuk melepaskan pakaian atas Kyungsoo. Wanita itu mengangguk "Tapi kau juga," lanjutnya dengan gelisah menggerakan tubuhnya ke kanan dan kekiri saat cumbuan Chanyeol berhenti sebentar.

Seakan mendapat lampu hijau segera saja ia melepaskan kaos merahnya yang baru saja ia pakai lalu berlanjut melepas _tank-top_ serta _bra_ Kyungsoo dengan sedikit bantuan dari wanita dibawahnya yang menunjukan bahwa wanita ini juga tidak sabaran. Dilihatnya payudara Kyungsoo yang menggantung bebas setelah terlepas dari sangkarnya "Kyung, kau cantik. Sungguh," pujinya tulus seakan belum percaya kalau dihadapannya ini wanita yang sudah pernah menikah. Karena yang Chanyeol lihat sekarang tubuh wanita ini begitu indah. Payudara ranum yang penuh dengan puting coklat muda diatasnya dilapisi kulit putih susu yang dengan dilihat saja tertebak kalau itu sangat lembut. "Terimakasih, kau bisa merabanya kalau ingin." Tangan besarnya dituntun oleh genggaman yang lebih kecil untuk merasakan tekstur bongkahan indah Kyungsoo. Empuk. Dirematnya pelan. Mendapat respon berupa desahan indah ia menambah intensitasnya dan sekarang ia dengan berani memasukan puting tegang Kyungsoo ke dalam mulut hangatnya.

"Ooh Chanyeol hisaaap seperti itu a-ah.." Kyungsoo tidak peduli akan suaranya yang menjijikan sekarang. Kakinyapun mulai melingkar di pinggang Chanyeol berharap bisa merasakan gundukan dibawah sana. Karena sungguh, ini begitu nikmat. Sudah tiga bulan ia absen dari sesi bercinta, karena sekarang ia sudah tidak punya kewajiban untuk melayani seorang suami. Tetapi ternyata tubuhnya ketagihan akan sentuhan intim yang biasanya diberikan Jongin. Kyungsoo tidak pernah munafik untuk bilang kalau ia tidak menyukainya karena pernah secara gamblang ia menagih sesi bercinta dari Jongin saat pria itu hendak masuk ke alam mimpinya karena pekerjaannya yang membuatnya harus lembur dan dirasa tubuhnya terlalu lelah hari itu. Tetapi disaat Kyungsoo naik keatas tubuhnya dengan menggesek-gesekkan kemaluan mereka disertai kata-kata seduktif membuat Jongin tidak jadi istirahat dan jam lemburnya pun bertambah sampai jam tiga pagi.

Tangannya yang mungil ikut serta meramaikan kegiatan mereka dengan meraba-raba punggung Chanyeol. Sesekali naik ke kepala Chanyeol untuk menjambak dan menekan kepala itu supaya lumatan di dadanya semakin dalam. Chanyeol yang menyadari bahwa wanita dibawahnya ini sudah terlalu tenggelam dalam nafsunya hanya bisa menyeringai kecil di sela-sela gigitannya akan puting Kyungsoo. Dirinya merasa bangga akan kemampuannya dalam memberikan kenikmatan.

Bunyi 'plop' terdengar saat kuluman Chanyeol berhenti dan berpindah untuk mengulum bibir seksi Kyungsoo yang langsung disambut desahan tertahan dari sang _submissive_. Tangannya dan tangan Kyungsoo seakan berlomba ditubuh lawan bermainnya untuk meraba beberapa titik sensitif dan berusaha agar tidak ada satu jengkalpun yang terlewat. Bulu-bulu halus di dada Chanyeol disisir berantakan oleh Kyungsoo yang mencoba mencari puting dari pria jangkung ini. Saat ditemukannya tangan kanannya memelintir puting Chanyeol sedangkan tangan kirinya ia tuntun terus kebawah. Mulai menyelinap diantara celana katun yang Chanyeol kenakan.

Tubuhnya menegang kala ditangannya sekarang ada benda Chanyeol yang sangat keras dan besar. Sungguh, pikirannya tadi tidak salah. Punya Chanyeol lebih besar dari punya Jongin, jauh lebih besar. "Yeol. Kau..besar..aku.." racauannya jadi tidak jelas. Chanyeol yang menangkap kekagetan dari Kyungsoo hanya bisa terkekeh maklum. "Kenapa? Kau takut?" Gelengan didapatinya sebagai jawaban. "Punyaku ini sudah diakui nikmat kok. Tenang saja. Kau mau melihatnya?" Sisi sombong Chanyeol muncul saat ini. Dirinya mundur dan mencari sesuatu yang bisa digunakannya untuk sandaran lalu dengan perlahan membuka celana katunnya yang memang terlihat menggembung sampai kesejatiannya mencuat begitu saja saat lepas dari celana Chanyeol seakan sudah tidak sabar untuk menunjukan dirinya yang gagah.

Kyungsoo yang dapat pemandangan seperti itu hanya bisa bengong memperhatiakan. Tatatapannya tidak lepas dari milik Chanyeol yang sekarang berdiri tegak menjulang diantara kedua paha Chanyeol. Kakinya ia bawa mendekat dengan beban tubuhnya yang di tumpukan pada lutut ke arah si Chanyeol Junior. Tangannya dengan ragu di arahkan pada kepala penis Chanyeol yang sudah terlihat berlendir dibagian lubangnya, mengusapnya perlahan sehingga cairan _pre-cum_ milik Chanyeol rata ke bagian atas kepala penis pria itu. Chanyeol yang memerhatikan tingkah Kyungsoo hanya bisa menahan desahnya yang sudah diujung bibir. Sedikit gemas karena Kyungsoo hanya melakukan sentuhan kecil itu cukup lama sampai dirasanya sesuatu yang hangat menghisap kepala penisnya cukup kuat.

"Kyung arrrgh." Masa bodo dengan geramannya. Hisapan Kyungsoo yang begitu tiba-tiba terlalu memabukkan. Memang hanya bagian atas penisnya saja yang dimanjakan karena Chanyeol sadar milikya yang panjang tidak akan muat di mulut mungil Kyungsoo. Tetapi kuatnya hisapan serta remasan dibagian penis yang tidak ikut masuk ke rongga hangat itu membuat Chanyeol merasa melayang seketika. Kepalanya pening seakan dirinya diangkat tiba-tiba.

Kyungsoo mencoba membaca ekspresi yang Chanyeol tunjukan dari bawah. Dilihatnya Chanyeol yang menengadahkan kepala dengan mulut terbuka menggambarkan seberapa nikmat hal yang ia kerjakan saat ini. Ditambahnya lagi kekuatan hisapannya yang menyebabkan Chanyeol meremat salah satu payudara Kyungsoo. Dia suka respon Chanyeol yang seperti itu sehingga terus dilakukannya berulang-ulang sambil menaik-turunkan hisapannya disepanjang penis Chanyeol sampai gerakannya tertahan oleh tangan Chanyeol sendiri.

"Tahan soo. Aku mau keluar," ujarnya dengan suara berat. Kyungsoo yang mengerti pun segera melepas genggamannya dan bergerak kepinggir. Tetapi kalau Chanyeol mau keluar kenapa tidak dikeluarkan saja? Dia bahkan sering menelan sperma Jongin.

"Terlentanglah. Giliranku untuk mencecap rasa mu." Oh. Jadi karena ini? Supaya mereka adil begitu? Baiklah. "Okay. Aku butuh _service_ yang hebat," balas Kyungsoo dengan nada jenaka yang ditanggapi Chanyeol dengan menggigit kecil ujung hidungnya. "Pasti sayang.."

Kyungsoo sudah berbaring pasrah dengan kaki sedikit terbuka. Matanya memerhatikan Chanyeol yang memandagi tubuhnya dengan tatapan memuja lagi. Gerakan seduktif dimulai Chanyeol dengan meraba pinggiran celana _legging_ Kyungsoo yang masih membalut kaki ramping wanita mungil ini disertai dengan kecupan-kecupan untuk sisi yang berhasil terlihat setiap Chanyeol makin menurunkan celana tersebut. Saat _legging_ Kyungsoo sudah sepenuhnya terlepas menyisakan _panties_ berwarna hitam, Chanyeol melebarkan kedua sisi kaki Kyungsoo sehingga kini kepalanya berada didepan kemaluan Kyungsoo yang masih tertutup.

Menyadari posisinya yang memalukan membuat dirinya menghalangi pandangan dengan tangan yang menempel di sisi luar kelopak matanya. "Hei jangan ditutup. Lihatlah apa yang akan aku lakukan dan nikmati, okay?" Itu suara Chanyeol yang menyuruh dengan tangan besarnya yang juga memegang tangan Kyungsoo mencoba menyingkirkan organ tersebut dari hadapan mata Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol mulai mengecupi kemaluan Kyungsoo yang dibatasi oleh celana dalam hitamnya dari luar. Lidahnya menjilat-jilat mencoba menekan satu gumpal daging kecil yang ada di dalam sana. Kyungsoo yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya bisa mendesah keras. Dirasakannya cairan yang sedari tadi memang keluar dari kemaluannya semakin banyak terproduksi. Jari Chanyeol menyingkap celana dalam Kyungsoo dari samping sehingga vagina merah muda Kyungsoo yang ditumbuhi bulu-bulu halus terlihat sebagian. Dijilatnya cairan yang keluar dari sana sampai bersih. Walaupun ia sadar pasti cairan itu akan keluar lagi dan lagi.

Pinggiran celana dalam Kyungsoo ditarik kebawah mencoba untuk dilepaskan, membuat Kyungsoo sedikit mengangkat pinggulnya guna membantu usaha Chanyeol untuk menelanjangi dirinya. Langsung saja ia lumat bibir bawah milik Kyungsoo saat vaginamerekah tersebut terpampang didepan wajahnya. Di kecup-kecupnya seperti mencium bibir Kyungsoo, lidahnya ia tanamkan di lubang vagina wanita ini guna menarik keluar semua cairan yang ada didalamnya. Sementara lidahnya masih berputar liar di dalam lubangnya, klitoris Kyungsoo menjadi korban sasaran hidung mancung pria jangkung ini karena tidak berhenti menekan nekannya sedari tadi diselingi dengan senggolan-senggolan halus.

"Aah Chaaan~ Channie~ A-aku tidak tahan..." Desahan Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi memanuhi ruangan itu semakin keras saat Chanyeol merasakan lidahnya terjepit di lubang vagina Kyungsoo. Chanyeol yang menyadari kalau wanita ini sudah dekat dengan orgasmenya hanya memperliar gerakan lidahnya. Tangannyapun ikut meremat payudara Kyungsoo, tangan yang satunya mengelus-elus pelan lubang anal wanita ini yang juga berkedut-kedut. "Chaaaan... Aku keluaaarhhh~ aaah~" Sungguh indah desahan Kyungsoo saat mendesahkan namanya mengiringi waktu orgasmenya.

Chanyeol yang masih berada di antara kaki Kyungsoo menghisap habis cairan kenikmatan yang wanita ini keluarkan. Seakan tidak mau ada yang terbuang sia-sia. Kyungsoo yang baru saja mengalami badai orgasme hanya bisa terengah-engah, kakinya masih merapat menjepit kepala merah tersebut. Matanya memandang langit-langit rumah Chanyeol dengan berkedip untuk menghilangkan rasa pusingnya sesaat.

Masih dengan kesadaran yang diambang batas, dirasakannya sesuatu yang keras menggesek bagian terluar kewanitaannya. Itu penis Chanyeol. Bisa dilihat penis itu hanya bergerak maju mundur tanpa mau masuk kedalam lubangnya. "Aah owh.. Chaan.. masukkan saja," pintanya sedikit merengek.

Chanyeol hanya mengabaikan permintaan Kyungsoo. Dia hanya mau menggoda wanita dibawahnya ini sekaligus pemanasan ulang untuk penisnya yang sempat menganggur. "Sabar sayang, pasti aku masukkan, tapi nanti," ucapnya sambil mengecup pelipis Kyungsoo tanpa menghentikan gerakan maju mundurnya.

Gerakan tersebut bertambah liar seiring dengan kejantanan Chanyeol yang mulai terasa tegang lagi. Tanpa aba-aba dia masukkan kesejatiannya yang panjang dan besar ke dalam lubang kenikmatan Kyungsoo yang menyebabkan teriakan penuh pemujaan dari keduanya.

"Arrgh Chaan.."

"Kyung, kau sempit sekali. Aku arrgh hah hah"

Desahan tersebut terus bersahut-sahutan mengiringi penyatuan mereka yang terbilang cukup kasar. Cairan Kyungsoo yang tersisa didalam lubangnya membantu proses masuk penis Chanyeol yang tidak bisa dikatakan kecil. Kyungsoo bahkan mencakar punggung bidang Chanyeol guna meredakan sakit yang dirasakannya saat penis Chanyeol menyeruak di dalamnya, memenuhi sisi-sisi vaginanya yang belum pernah terjamah. Bisa ia rasakan penyatuannya sekarang lebih nikmat dari yang pernah ia rasakan bersama Jongin. Sisi terdalamnya seakan dibuka lebar oleh penis besar Chanyeol sampai bisa ia rasakan mulut rahimnya yang berciuman oleh kepala penis pria gagah diatasnya ini.

"Oh Chan, aku penuh. Sungguh," racaunya tidak jelas. Tubuhnya terhentak keatas dan kebawah sesuai dengan irama yang Chanyeol berikan " Inih lebih nikmath aahh.."

Chanyeol yang mendengar itu hanya bisa terkekeh bangga. "Apa aku lebih nikmat dari suamimu?" tanyanya seduktif persis di sebelah telinga Kyungsoo tanpa memperlambat tempo genjotannya. "Mantannhh Chaaan... ya disitu terus tumbuk disit-aaah.. Chanyeooool~" jawab Kyungsoo diantara kenikmatan yang melandanya saat titik kenikmatannya ditubruk keras-keras seakan kewarasannya sudah tidak ada.

Gerakan pinggul itu masih terus berlanjut sampai dirasakannya vagina dibawahnya mengetat menekan disekitar penis Chanyeol "Soo, jangan diketatkan hah.. aku bisa sajah.. keluarhh" bisik Chanyeol putus asa. "A-aku sudah dekat yeolh.." balas Kyungsoo memberi tahu bahwa sebentar lagi wanita ini akan mendapatkan orgasmenya yang kedua. Tangannya sudah gemas meremas rambut merah Chanyeol yang sekarang sudah berada di dadanya lagi untuk menghisap bergantian putingnya.

Dirematnya payudara kanan Kyungsoo begitu tau wanita ini akan sampai. Laju genjotannya pun makin ditambah seakan dia adalah kuda yang sedang bersenggama. Begitu kuat begitu berstamina. Sampai teriakan Kyungsoo yang menandakan dirinya sampai menggaung disekitar mereka. Vaginanyapun makin ketat menjepit milik Chanyeol, memancing sperma Chanyeol yang tertahan sedari tadi untuk ikut dileburkan. "Soo-yah, aku datang ngh.."

Cairan hangat pun terasa membanjiri sisi dalam tubuh Kyungsoo, memenuhi lubang rahimnya dengan volume yang banyak sampai ada yang keluar menetes diantara penis Chanyeol dan lubang ketatnya. Napas memburu mereka masih bersahutan di ruang tengah tersebut. Kepala Chanyeol yang sekarang terantuk diantara leher Kyungsoo mengecup pelan leher menuju ke pipi lalu kebibir dan terakhir di dahi wanita mungil ini seakan membarikan ketenangan atas apa yang terjadi barusan.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa tesenyum kecil. Tangannya yang tadi mencakar liar punggung Chanyeol sekarang mengelus tubuh itu juga kepala yang dihiasi rambut merah tersebut.

"Hyung..." suara berat dari luar menyadarkan kedua insan berbeda kelamin ini. Buru-buru mereka mencoba merapihkan keadaan tubuh mereka. Tetapi belum sempat niatan itu terlaksana, sosok pemuda dengan tubuh tinggi serta alis tajam itu sudah keburu masuk dan mendapati pria dan wanita dengan posisi sang pria yang sedang menimpa wanita dibawahnya dengan penis si lelaki yang menancap di kewanitaan perempuan bermata bulat.

Sehun baru akan mengusir pasangan gila yang bercinta dirumah barunya ini sebelum menyadari bahwa salah satu dari pasangan tersebut adalah kakaknya sendiri. Ia langsung mengenalinya dari rambut ngejrengnya yang merusak mata itu.

"Boleh aku bergabung?"

 **TBC**

 **catatan eray:**

 **A-apa ini? Gue nulis NC yawlaaa.. maafkan daku kalau failed..**

 **Baru terjun buat nulis udah bikin ff nista macam ini *sujud**

 **Dan ini udah buka kan? Jadi ga bikin batal kan? Hahaha**


	2. Chapter 2

**NEW NEIGHBOUR**

 **CHANSOO/HUNSOO**

 **Rate: M**

 **Warn: GS, explicit contents, threesome, tidak ada maksud bash** _ **so take it easy**_

 **Chapter sebelumnya:**

" _Hyung..." suara berat dari luar menyadarkan kedua insan berbeda kelamin ini. Buru-buru mereka mencoba merapihkan keadaan tubuh mereka. Tetapi belum sempat niatan itu terlaksana, sosok pemuda dengan tubuh tinggi serta alis tajam itu sudah keburu masuk dan mendapati pria dan wanita dengan posisi sang pria yang sedang menimpa wanita dibawahnya dengan penis si lelaki yang menancap di kewanitaan perempuan bermata bulat._

 _Sehun baru akan mengusir pasangan gila yang bercinta dirumah barunya ini sebelum menyadari bahwa salah satu dari pasangan tersebut adalah kakaknya sendiri. Ia langsung mengenalinya dari rambut ngejrengnya yang merusak mata itu._

" _Boleh aku bergabung?"_

 **O-O-O**

Sehun memarkirkan mobil sedan hitamnya dibelakang _pick-up_ yang Chanyeol sewa untuk keperluan pindahannya bersama sang Hyung. Kepalanya melongok sedikit dari jendela depan disusul dengan decakan kesal pada sifat ceroboh Hyungnya yang parkir sembarangan sehingga bagian belakang mobil sedikit menutupi jalan.

Dasar bujang lapuk. Bagaimana bisa dapat istri kalau dirinya selalu bertingkah ceroboh.

Hyungnya itu sudah berumur tiga puluh tahun tepat tahun ini. Tetapi belum satupun wanita yang dikenalkan kepada orangtua mereka.

Sesungguhnya Sehun tau siapa-siapa saja wanita yang pernah mengisi hari-hari Chanyeol baik sebagai pacar ataupun hanya selingan. Hyungnya itu tidak termasuk kalangan yang kurang bergaul malah sifatnya yang ceria bahkan terkadang kekanakan membuatnya mempunyai banyak teman. Kalau bisa Sehun hitung sudah ia hitung dari lama berapa jumlah mantan pacar Hyungnya itu. Tetapi dari semua mantan pacar Hyungnya, yang bisa menjalani hubungan lebih dari tiga bulan hanya mantan pacar Chanyeol saat kuliah dulu. Itupun Sehun sudah lupa namanya siapa.

Dan bagian yang memalukannya, semua mantan Chanyeol adalah pihak yang memutuskan hubungan mereka. Alasan mereka meminta putus dari Chanyeol karena mereka tidak tahan dengan sifat cerobohnya tersebut. Kau bayangkan saja, saat pacarmu sudah menunggu lama di tempat kencan dan kau tidak jadi datang karena lupa kalau hari ini ada turnamen Digimon. Mungkin menurutmu itu 'masalah klasik' dari sebuah hubungan. Tetapi kalau Chanyeol yang melakukannya berulang kali dengan alasan lupa, maka buanglah kata klasik dan ubah menjadi besar.

Terkadang saat Chanyeol menunjukan pacar barunya maka yang dilakukan Sehun selanjutnya adalah mengira-ngira akan seberapa lama pacar baru dari Hyungnya ini tahan dengan sifat menjengkelkan sang Hyung.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari dalam mobil setelah mesinnya ia matikan. Tungkainya yang panjang sekarang mengarah ke salah satu rumah sederhana di kawasan komplek tersebut. Dipandanginya dari depan rumah itu mengira-ngira apa yang akan ia lakukan untuk mengubah dekorasinya supaya tidak terlihat terlalu kuno. Tetapi setelah itu senyumnya terkembang karena bangga akan dirinya sendiri yang tak salah memilih rumah disekitar kawasan asri seperti ini. Pasti menyenangkan tinggal disini.

Rumah ini dibelinya dengan hasil dari tabungannya dengan Chanyeol-hyung. Sudah dua tahun ini ia dan Chanyeol tinggal disebuah _apartment_ karena rumah asal mereka yang berada dipinggiran kota terletak sangat jauh dari tempat kerja dirinya dan Chanyeol. Tetapi karena semenjak tinggal di _apartment_ Sehun merasa kehidupannya sangat monoton dan terbatas makadari itu ia mengusulkan untuk membeli sebuah rumah. Chanyeol yang mendengar ide tersebut tidak keberatan malah sangat semangat. Karena berarti kalau dia mempunyai rumah maka disekitar rumah tersebut akan ada dataran yang disebut tanah dan dirinya bisa menjalankan hobi berkebunnya.

Dan jatuhlah pilihannya pada rumah sederhana ini. Walaupun tidak begitu besar tetapi lingkungan sekitarnya masih nyaman. Jauh dari kebisingan jalan raya yang padat akan kendaraan yang berlalu lalang.

Mobil _pick-up_ Hyungnnya sudah kosong dari barang-barang. Mungkin sekarang Hyungnya itu sedang membereskan isi rumah. Dirinya merasa bersalah sebenarnya karena tidak bisa ikut membantu kepindahan mereka, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi, hari ini tenggat waktu untuk membayar asuransinya sehingga tadi dia harus ke kantor pajak dulu untuk mengurusnya.

Saat sudah dekat pada bagian depan rumah. Sehun mendapati pintu utama rumahnya masih terbuka setengah. Pasti ini ulah Hyungnya lagi. Apakah Hyungnya itu tidak berpikir kalau ada kemungkinan maling yang masuk dan mengambil beberapa barang mereka? Kan sayang saja kalau TV flat 28 inch yang baru saja dibelinya sudah diambil orang. Bahkan cicilannya masih harus ia bayar dua bulan lagi.

Pintu kayu dihadapannya ia buka lebih lebar. "Hyung..." panggilnya untuk menemukan sosok sang kakak.

Bukan tanggapan kakaknya yang menyambut kedatangan Sehun, ia malah disuguhkan pemandangan setumpuk tubuh yang menghimpit tanpa jarak dengan keadaan tanpa busana sama sekali diikuti oleh suara pekikan perempuan.

Hampir saja dirinya melempar barang apa saja disekitarnya untuk mengusir sepasang manusia mesum yang memerawani rumah barunya. Tetapi begitu dia melihat rambut merah yang menyembul saat dirinya mengangkat kepala, Sehun langsung mengenali bahwa sang pria adalah kakaknya sendiri.

Dasar si kepala merah bodoh! Idiot! Tolol! Bagaimana bisa ia bercinta saat ia baru saja datang ke daerah ini? Apakah ia menemukan jalang dipinggir jalan lalu langsung ia seret secara paksa kesini untuk melampiaskan hasratnya? Karena seingat Sehun hyungnya itu sedang menjalani hubungan tanpa status dengan salah satu rekan kerjanya. Jadi tidak mungkin kalau wanita ini adalah pacarnyakan?

Sehun masih memandang ke arah pasangan mesum tersebut saat pihak yang lebih mungil sekarang mengambil salah satu pakaian terdekatnya. Membawanya ke arah sang payudara ranum yang dimilikinya. Ah... Dada wanita itu sekarang jadi tertutup kan!

"Bolehkah aku bergabung?"

Sehun terdiam.

Sejoli disana juga terdiam.

Keadaan hening untuk waktu yang lama.

Yang terdengar saat ini hanya suara gesekan halus antar _gorden_ dan jendela yang tertiup angin.

Itu tadi mulutnya yang mengeluarkan suara?

"Haha Bercanda!". Terkadang mulutnya terlalu jujur akan pemikirannya. Dasar mulut bodoh! Sekarang di dunia imajiner Sehun terlihat kalau dirinya sedang menampar-nampar mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya secara bergantian.

"Bersihkan sisa-sisa bercinta kalian." Kata-kata bernada datar ia layangkan untuk menutupi kebodohannya barusan dan berniat meningglakan kakaknya bersama sang pasangan bercintanya.

"T-tunggu.." Kakinya sudah siap melangkah menjauhi keduanya sebelum si wanita mungil bersuara. "Kurasa aku bisa membantu kalau hanya sekedar... o-oral sex?"

Niat Sehun yang akan melangkah menjauh langsung terhenti saat suara perempuan satu-satunya diruangan itu sampai di telinganya.

Chanyeol yang juga mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo secara jelas langsung membelalakan matanya ke arah wanita yang berada dibawahnya. "Mwo?"

"A-aku hanya ingin membantu, Yeol." Kyungsoo mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Chanyeol "Aku kasihan dengannya. Karena lihatlah, sepertinya miliknya juga sudah bangun," lanjut Kyungsoo berbisik seakan-akan itu adalah rahasia untuk mereka berdua saja. Diliriknya sekilas celana Sehun yang mengembung dibagian tengah.

Chanyeol merinding akibat merasakan napas Kyungsoo yang melintas di sisi telinganya. Menggoda rambut-rambut halus disekitaran telinga dan lehernya kembali berdiri menghantarkan impuls listrik yang terus melaju sampai ke bagian selatannya. Sepertinya kejantannya yang masih ada di dalam Kyungsoo kembali mengeras :(

"Sehun. Mendekatlah." Mati-matian Chanyeol menahan suaranya supaya tidak ketahuan kalau ia sedang menekan hasratnya untuk tidak menggenjot Kyungsoo saat ini juga.

Sehun melangkahkan kaki langsingnya mendekat ke arah hyungnya. Masih belum begitu paham akan apa yang akan terjadi setelah beberapa detik lalu ia ditawari oral secara langsung.

"Bukalah seluruh pakaianmu. Tidak pakai lama atau aku berubah pikiran." Mata sipitnya membesar saat mendengar perintah dari _hyung_ nya. Ini sungguhan?

"Apa-apaan itu? Aku sudah bilang kan kalau aku cuma bercanda?!" Padahal di dunia imajinernya, dirinya saat ini sudah melompat-lompat sambil tersenyum mesum disertai bibir bawahnya digigit gemas dan tangan yang mengepal.

"Ayolah! Kau sadar atau tidak kalau penismu itu lebih jujur saat ini." Sehun otomatis menundukan kepalanya. Keluar dari dunianya sendiri saat melihat bagaimana tonjolan diantara kakinya terbentuk dengan tidak tahu malu menjiplak jelas terbungkus celana jeans ketatnya. "Dan Kyungsoo sudah bersedia memberimu bantuan kecil. Jadi cepatlah atau aku berubah pikiran. Argh shit! Kyung, jangan diremas tiba-tiba!" Teriak Chanyeol frustasi saat vagina Kyungsoo berkontraksi sebentar seolah menyedot kejantanannya kembali.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar protes dari Chanyeol hanya terkekeh geli "Hehe mian. Aku tidak sengaja." Usapan dipunggung Chanyeol menyertai permintaan maaf wanita mungil ini. " _It's okay_ , Sehun. _Come here_." Tepukan di sisi _spring bed_ yang kosong menyertai ajakan Kyungsoo saat dilihatnya Sehun belum menunjukan reaksi apapun atas ajakan Chanyeol tadi.

"Sebentar Yeol. Menyingkirlah sebentar." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil memuntun tubuh besar Chanyeol supaya duduk dengan tegak bertumpukan kedua lututnya. Kakinya yang semula masih memenjara Chanyeol dijauhkannya sampai penyatuan mereka berdua terlepas "Ssh.."

Tubuhnya yang terasa pegal di beberapa sisi diabaikannya saat dia bangun sehingga penutup dadanya yang diambil secara sembarangan tadi terlepas lalu menuntun tubuh Sehun mendekat kearah mereka dengan tarikan halus dari tangannya. "Kyungsoo. Aku tinggal disebelah. Maafkan aku karena momen perkenalan kita yang seperti ini." Wajahnya panas sekarang. Kyungsoo merasa dirinya seperti jalang saat ini karena tubuhnya yang polos terpampang dihadapan kedua kakak beradik yang menjadi tetangga barunya.

"Berbaringlah. Buat posisimu senyaman mungkin. Kuharap bantuanku bisa membuat benda ini rileks." Ditunjuknya penis Sehun yang terlihat makin menonjol saat pemiliknya duduk berhadapan dengannya.

Sehun yang mendapat kesempatan seperti itu hanya bisa menurut, mengikuti semua arahan Kyungsoo seakan dirinya terhipnotis oleh wanita dihadapannya ini. Sedari tadi matanya tidak bisa lepas dari tubuh Kyungsoo yang putih mulus. Jakunnya bergerak menelan saat pandangannya kebagian payudara ranum wanita ini. Pasti rasanya sangat kenyal. Lidahnya terjulur otomatis saat lirikannya jatuh pada vagina Kyungsoo yang meneteskan cairan putih yang diduganya hasil ejakulasi dari _hyung_ nya.

Sial! Beruntung sekali Chanyeol- _hyung_ bisa mendapat wanita secantik ini di pagi hari.

Sikunya ia jadikan tumpuan berbaring saat ini, karena Sehun ingin melihat bagaimana wanita panas didepannya yang mengaku bernama Kyungsoo ini menurunkan resleting celananya dengan perlahan disertai tatapan polosnya ke arah _bulge_ nya, seakan penasaran apa yang akan muncul dari dalam sana. Dirinya makin penasaran dengan wanita ini bagaimana bisa ia begitu polos serta menggoda dalam waktu bersamaan?

Tatapan keduanya bertemu saat Kyungsoo berniat melihat ekspresi wajah Sehun. Seketika temperatur wajahnya meningkat karena mendapatkan tatapan dari mata tajam pria di depannya. Kyungsoo akui kalau adik Chanyeol ini lebih tampan.

Alisnya menukik sempurna menaungi mata sipitnya. Dagunya juga terlihat begitu seksi saat bibirnya mengatup rapat seperti ini. Tetapi adik Chanyeol ini minim ekspresi, sedari tadi wajahnya selalu datar. Berbeda sekali dengan Chanyeol yang suka menyebar senyuman. Apakah dia tidak menyukai prilakunya sekarang yang terlihat liar? Kenapa wajah pria ini selalu datar? Kyungsoo meringis.

Gerakannya perlahan meragu. Ia tidak bisa memaksa, apalagi dirinya baru saja kenal dengan orang ini yang diketahuinya sebagai adik kandung Chanyeol. "Emm.. apa kau keberatan? Aku tidak memaksa, kalau iya aku bisa berhenti-"

"Andwae!" Mata Kyungsoo mengerjab lucu, kaget dengan nada meninggi dari pria dihadapannya. "Berilah bantuan dengan ikhlas, jangan setengah-setengah." Tatapan pria ini langsung berubah kekanakan saat mengeluarkan protesnya untuk Kyungsoo. Senyum lembutnya tercipta begitu saja karena akhirnya mendapatkan respon positif.

"Baiklah. Kita mulai mmm... Siapa namamu?"

"Sehun." Yang menjawab Chanyeol. Ah ia hampir lupa kalau masih ada pria lain di ruangan ini.

Wajah Chanyeol sekarang tak ubahnya seorang anak kecil yang sedang merajuk. Pandangannya sinis terhadap sang adik. Bibirnya mengerucut dengan mata yang tertuju pada Sehun. Kenapa sekarang perhatian Kyungsoo jadi untuk Sehun semua? Lalu dirinya ditelantarkan begitu saja dengan keadaan penis yang sudah setengah tegang?

Astaga.

Kyungsoo yang melihat itu berdecak malas. Raksasa ini... ditinggal sebentar sudah seperti itu. Kekanakan sekali.

"Aku hanya akan meminjam mulutnya _Hyung_ kalau kau tidak lupa. Tubuh Kyungsoo- _noona_ masih di depanmu dan tidak beranjak kemana-mana. Jadi berhentilah menatapku seperti itu." Sehun yang sadar akan tatapan _hyung_ nya yang cemburu cuma bisa mengingatkan. Toh Chanyeol- _hyung_ juga sudah setuju untuk berbagi haha.

Benar juga. Sehun kan hanya meminjam mulut Kyungsoo. Berarti dia masih bisa melakukan apapun dengan wanita mungil itu selain pada mulutnya kan? Kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehnya sedari tadi, dasar _pabbo._

Jadi, didekatkannyalah tubuh tingginya ke belakang tubuh Kyungsoo yang duduk bersimpuh pada lututnya sehingga dadanya sekarang berhadapan dengan punggung mungil wanita itu.

"Kyung, bagaimana kalau aku memberimu _service_ saat kau memberikan _service_ ke Sehun? Kurasa tidak ada yang dirugikan." Ucapnya manis saat kepalanya ia sandarkan di bahu Kyungsoo guna mengintip mata bulat yang sudah menjadi favoritnya itu.

"Terserahmu saja." Matanya tidak bisa fokus saat pertanyaan merayu yang dilayangkan Chanyeol tertuju pada dirinya. Kepalanya ia tundukkan menyebabkan beberapa anak rambut turun menutupi wajahnya yang merona. Imajinasi liarnya yang dulu pernah memposisikan dirinya menjadi wanita yang di serang secara bersamaan oleh sekelompok pria tidak dikenal saat menonton film porno seakan menjadi kenyataan. Jujur saat ini ia malu.

Disisi lain, kedua pria yang saat ini memerhatikan tingkah Kyungsoo ikutan merona. Aigoo... masa depan mereka selama tinggal disini akan cerah kalau tetangganya macam Kyungsoo.

Kecupan basah dipipi Kyungsoo yang di lakukan oleh Chanyeol seakan menjadi awal dari kegiatan mereka. Kecupan itu berpindah ke sisi telinga kiri Kyungsoo juga ke leher sekitarnya. Mengundang lenguhan Kyungsoo yang menikmati bagian _sensitive_ nya sedang dirangsang. Kepalanya mendongak keatas memberikan akses lebih bagi Chanyeol untuk terus menyerang dirinya disana.

" Hey." Tangan kanannya dituntun oleh Chanyeol ke arah celana Sehun yang sudah terbuka resletingnya. "Sehun juga butuh _service_ sayang.."

Area pribadi Sehun yang sempat terlupakan sekarang menjadi fokus utamanya. Tangannya yang tadi dituntun Chanyeol ia tangkupkan ke gundukan besar milik Sehun lalu meremasnya sekilas sebelum diturunkannya celana Sehun beserta dalamannya sampai ke pertengahan paha.

Kepenatan yang tadi Sehun rasakan langsung saja menghilang digantikan oleh kesejukan udara sekitar yang menyapu batang tegangnya.

Kyungsoo hanya makin merona saat melihat satu lagi penis selain milik mantan suaminya. Diusapnya pelan sebagai permulaan untuk beradaptasi dengan ukuran Sehun yang sesungguhnya tidak jauh beda dengan milik Chanyeol, mungkin sedikit lebih kecil. Dan kenapa sekarang dia jadi membanding-bandingkan ukuran penis yang pernah ia lihat?

Wajahnya ia turunkan untuk melihat struktur milik Sehun lebih jelas. Ujung kepala penis Sehun sangat lucu menurut Kyungsoo. Kulit kemaluannya masih menutupi bagian yang terlihat seperti jamur sehingga menurutnya penis Sehun sekarang seperti memakai _hoodie_

"Kiyowo.." ujarnya sambil memainkan bagian kepala penis milik Sehun sampai di ujungnya mengilap karena cairan pre-cum yang meluber dari dalam. Kecupan Chanyeol berpindah menuju punggungnya saat ia menunduk, Kyungsoo juga dapat merasakan remasan di kedua payudaranya dengan pemilik tangan berbeda.

Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak meresapi rangsangan di banyak tempat oleh kedua pria yang berada satu ruangan dengannya ini, bibirnya juga ia gigit menahan lenguhan kenikmatan. Dapat dirasakannya lubang vaginanya kembali becek apalagi saat salah satu dari mereka menekan putingnya kedalam seakan mencoba mencongkel organ tersebut supaya terlepas dari wadahnya.

"Sehunaaah.. sakit. Jangan seperti itu.." Tatapan memohonnya ia layangkan untuk pria yang lebih muda. Kakinya bergerak gelisah juga saat batang keras Chanyeol dibawah sana menekan di pipi pantatnya.

Ia pindahkan tangannya yang digunakannya tadi untuk meremas payudara Kyungsoo menuju rambut lepek milik kepala yang berada dekat dengan pinggulnya itu. "Kau berniat membantuku kan? Kenapa jadi main-main dengan punyaku, sayang?" Penisnya ia tepuk-tepukkan di pipi tembam Kyungsoo, menimbulkan bunyi 'puk puk' yang entah kenapa saat ini terdengar sangat erotis.

Penisnya merasakan sensasi berbeda saat saraf sensitif diujung kejantanannya itu menerjemahkan rasa basah, lengket lalu menyusul hangat dikemudiannya. Pita suaranya bergetar berat bersamaan dengan suara geraman tertahan merespon tindakan mulut Kyungsoo yang sekarang sedang meraup miliknya sehingga pipi gembilnya makin terlihat penuh. Mata wanita ini tertutup, sedang merasakan penis Sehun yang menyentuh dinding terbelakang rongga mulutnya.

Kelopak mata yang dinaungi alis tebal itu membuka indah dengan perlahan, membuat tatapan keduanya bertemu. Sehun menganggukan kepalanya mengirim kalimat _non-verbal_ yang mengizinkan Kyungsoo untuk bergerak mengambil tindakan lain untuk penisnya yang haus sentuhan itu.

Lidahnya ia putar mengelilingi seluruh batang kemaluan Sehun mencecap rasa kulit terluar yang bertekstur lembut. Gigi geriginya ia mainkan bersamaan pula untuk menarik-narik kulup yang menurutnya menggemaskan, apalagi saat dirasakannya strukturnya yang kenyal. Kyungsoo makin suka, seakan giginya ketagihan untuk mengigit gemas benda itu.

Bulir keringat mulai muncul di dahi mulus Sehun kala rasa sakit-perih diantara rasa geli menyerang bagian tersensitif miliknya. Dapat ia rasakan listrik seakan-akan menjalar dari bagian tubuhnya yang di rangsang, menjalar ke bagian atas tubuhnya lalu otaknya menerjemahkan rasa nikmat itu, saraf simpatisnya terangsang dan memicu jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat sehingga aliran darah menuju bagian selatan tubuhnya itu makin cepat dipompa menyebabkan ketegangannya yang bertambah didalam mulut hangat Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menyadari kalau lelaki ini lebih terangsang dari sebelumnya, karena bisa dirasakannya kejantanan didalam mulutnya ini mulai lebih besar dari ukuran awalnya. Dengan inisiatif, kepalanya mulai ia naik turunkan, memompa serta menghisap batang kenikmatan ini secara bersamaan. Tangannya yang menganggur ia gunakan untuk meremas pelan buah zakar pria tampan ini. Ditengah kulumannya tersebut, ia tersenyum. Bisa dilihat dari sudut bibirnya yang terangkat. Ia hanya merasa bangga, karena permainan mulutnya terbukti nikmat setelah melihat wajah-wajah penuh damba dari pria-pria yang pernah dapat _service_ dari mulut hangatnya.

Ciuman Chanyeol yang tadi dirasakan pada punggungnya sudah turun menuju bokong sekal miliknya dengan bunyi kecipak-kecipak basah seakan memperjelas tindakan yang dilakukan si raksasa merah itu. Bokongnya ia putar, rasanya sedikit tak nyaman ketika lidah Chanyeol menjilat lubang anusnya.

Tetapi Chanyeol mengulangi tindakan liarnya tadi, lidahnya kembali ia jilatkan ke lubang anus Kyungsoo dengan tambahan tusukan kecil untuk celah berkerut berwarna pink ini. Chanyeol suka saat dirinya mengerjai si mungil ini. Karena gerakan tubuh Kyungsoo yang gelisah malah membuat dirinya makin tergoda.

Perlakuan Chanyeol pada lubang belakangnya tak pelak mengundang suaranya untuk keluar, bukan suara yang keluar melainkan hanya desahan tertahan karena mulutnya masih tersumpal milik Sehun.

Efeknya tidak jauh berbeda untuk Sehun, rasanya nikmat, bahkan giginya bergesekan saat merasakan geraman Kyungsoo yang membuat si juniornya itu ikut bergetar.

Penis besarnya yang terlihat berat, Chanyeol gesek-gesekkan pada betis putih Kyungsoo saat lidah dan tangannya belum berhenti mengerjai kedua lubang milik si imut ini. Cairan Kyungsoo langsung membasahi ketiga jarinya yang berhasil masuk bersamaan di lubang peranakannya. Gerakan keluar-masuk serta memutar di dalam vagina Kyungsoo ia lakukan demi menyentuh titik manis milik si manis ini.

Lengkingan suaranya langsung keluar ketika ketiga jari Chanyeol menekan dinding vaginanya yang membatasi lubang peranakannya dengan kantung kemih di atasnya. Bunyi 'plop' menyertai terpisahnya mulut Kyungsoo dengan penis Sehun yang kepalanya sekarang sudah merekah gagah karena usaha lidah Kyungsoo yang sekaligus membuka kulit yang menutupinya tadi.

"Chanyeol-ah... Chanyeoool.. a-aku tidak bisaaah.. kalau bersamaan.. yeolaaah..." Kepalanya langsung jatuh diatas pinggang Sehun mengakhiri desahan terputusnya saat menerima kenikmatan dari dua lubangnya yang diserang sekaligus. Mulutnya sudah tidak sanggup untuk melayani Sehun karena dirinya sudah sibuk mendesah-desah tak karuan.

"Hei cantik, kemarilah." Tangan Sehun berada diantara ketiak Kyungsoo guna membawa wanita sexy itu untuk berada diatas tubuhnya. Tidak disangkanya wanita ini ternyata sangat ringan saat diangkat.

Kepala Kyungsoo sekarang bersandar di dada bidang milik Sehun yang wanginya memabukkan. Bukannya ia malas, hanya saja rangsangan Chanyeol belum berhenti juga. Tubuhnya saja masih terasa melayang sampai saat ini.

"Hyung, tidakkah sebaiknya kita langsung ke intinya saja? Sangat menggelikan melihatmu menggesek-gesekan penismu dengan cara seperti itu. Apalagi beberapakali penismu juga menggesek pahaku sekarang."Permintaan Sehun menghentikan kegiatan yang dilakukan Chanyeol begitu saja. Matanya mengecek dimana keberadaan penisnya sekarang, dan benar saja bahan gesekan penisnya sudah keliru pada saat Kyungsoo berpindah posisi tadi.

Wajahnya mendadak pucat. "Ewwwh... penisku sudah tidak suci."

Apa katanya tadi? Suci? Haha! Sejak kapan _hyung_ nya berpikir tentang kesucian?

"Ya! Itu salah _hyung,_ dasar bodoh. Yang ada pahaku yang sudah tidak suci." Ia lancarkan tendangan main-main untuk _hyungnya._

"Apa kau bilang? Ulangi lagi dan kau ku kutuk adik sialan!" Jitakan kecil pada surai hitamnya menjadi balasan akibat perlakuannya pada si tertua.

Kyungsoo yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka berdua hanya menatap jengah. Ia baru menyadari kalau sekarang ia berada diantara pria-pria dewasa dengan pesona memabukan dan menggairahkan yang masih bersifat layaknya anak-anak.

Kedua tangannya menyumpal masing-masing mulut milik dua lelaki berisik yang masih lanjut berdebat dengan dirinya yang terletak diantara mereka.

Alisnya yang tebal menyatu disertai tatapan mengerikan mulai tampak diwajah imutnya yang sekarang mulai berubah _mood._ "Aku akan kembali ke rumah jika kalian tidak berhenti melakukan hal bodoh dengan taruhan kupingku yang akan kehilangan fungsinya." Ucapnya tajam memperingati dua makhluk tampan yang langsung terdiam.

Salah satu tangan Kyungsoo yang berada di depan mulut Sehun disingkirkan oleh sang pemilik. Seringai tampannya terbentuk setelah mendengar kata-kata Kyungsoo yang harusnya terdengar menyeramkan. Wajahnya ia dekatkan pada paras ayu yang masih terlihat garang tersebut, senyumnya makin lebar saat wajah heran Kyungsoo balas menatap wajahnya.

"Hey _noona_ , kau tau sesuatu?" Bingung adalah hal yang dirasakan Kyungsoo saat ini. "Saat marah wajahmu makin terlihat imut. Aku jadi ingin menciummu." Dan yang dilakukan Sehun selanjutnya adalah mengecup bibir penuh milik Kyungsoo. Kedua tangannya menangkup sisi rahang Kyungsoo menahannya supaya tidak berubah posisi.

Kyungsoo yang mendapatkan prilaku seperti itu hanya bisa terkejut. Matanya memejam mulai membalas lumatan yang diberikan Sehun untuk dirinya. Oh my, bahkan wangi mulut pria ini sangat menyegarkan.

Chanyeol yang mendengar kata-kata Sehun hanya bisa memutar bola matanya jengah. Dasar penggombal. "Ya! Berani sekali kau mencium bibir wanitaku!" Kalimat posesif serta tindakan dirinya yang memutus ciuman dua orang dibawahnya –setelah tangan Kyungsoo ia singkirkan langsung mendapat tatapan protes dari lelaki yang paling muda.

Bibir Kyungsoo ia ambil alih gantian mencium dirinya. Jari tengahnya ia acungkan untuk sang adik 'tercinta' begitu berhasil mendapatkan apa yang ia mau.

"Egois." Perkataan Sehun yang ditujukan hanya untuknya hanya ia balas dengan kekehan yang memperantarai cumbuan dirinya dengan Kyungsoo.

Bukan sekali ini dirinya harus mengalah dari sifat keras kepala Chanyeol. Posisinya sebagai adik kadang dipertanyakan, karena walaupun umur mereka yang terpaut dua tahun, kadang Chanyeol lebih banyak bersifat kekanakan. Sifat _bossy_ yang lumrah dimiliki anak sulung sudah dihadapinya selama dua puluh empat tahun dirinya hidup. Jadi ya, terserah Chanyeol sajalah, lagipula memang dirinya hanya jadi orang ketiga disini -_-

Gerakan maju-mundur yang dilakukan Chanyeol diatasnya serta desahan Kyungsoo yang tertahan ciuman mereka membuat Sehun sadar kalau _hyung_ nya sudah memulai penyatuan tanpa dirinya. Mencoba melupakan kejadian yang menurutnya sedikit menyebalkan tentang _hyung_ nya –yang membuat dirinya sempat hilang _mood_ , akhirnya tangannya ia gerakan menuju kedua payudara Kyungsoo yang tempat berada diatas dada Sehun.

Mendapat respon positif dari Kyungsoo berupa remasan di bahunya, membuat Sehun menggerakan kepalanya menuju leher Kyungsoo yang terpampang di depannya karena posisi kepala Kyungsoo yang sedang miring untuk menikmati ciuman yang diberikan Chanyeol. Hisapan penuh gairah diberikannya, menambal _kissmark_ yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol sebelumnya.

Penisnya ia gerakan menuju vagina Kyungsoo yang sudah terisi penis milik Hyungnya. Dirinya mencoba menekan, ingin bergabung untuk menikmati satu lubang itu berdua, berbagi kehangatan sekaligus.

Pekikan Kyungsoo terdengar setelahnya karena merasakan lubang sempitnya yang terasa akan terbelah menjadi dua saat satu lagi batang besar mencoba untuk masuk kesana.

Ada genggaman dari tangan kasar menyingkirkan penisnya untuk menjauh dari lubang kenikmatan milik Kyungsoo. "Sehunna, lubang ini milikku. Kalau kau mau milikmu diremas oleh sesuatu yang hangat, gunakan saja lubang belakangnya." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengelus anus sang wanita.

"Tapi _hyung,_ posisinya tidak memungkinkan. Kenapa tidak kau saja yang menusuknya dari belakang?" Sehun jengkel? Jelas, kenikmatannya sudah dua kali diganggu oleh si rambut merah idiot yang sayangnya adalah kakak kandungnya, kalau bukan sudah dia bunuh dari tadi karena terus-terusan mengganggu momentnya bersama Kyungsoo.

"Kalau begitu, berbaliklah sayang." Tangan Chanyeol membimbing Kyungsoo untuk menghadap padanya tanpa melepaskan penyatuan mereka. "Astaga, remasan vaginamu sungguh membuatku ketagihan Kyung, aku jadi ragu kalau kau pernah jadi istri orang lain."

"Apa? Istri? _Hyung!_ Bagaimana bisa kau mencabuli istri orang? Lalu bagaimana dengan suamimu _noona_? Aku tidak ingin terlibat hukuman penjara nantinya" Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu hanya tertawa ditengah kedutannya yang bertambah akibat tubuhnya yang berputar sehingga berakibat gesekan penis Chanyeol yang terasa memelintir didalamnya.

"Tenanglah Sehunna, suamiku juga sudah punya istri lain, maksudku mantan suamiku. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir." Kecupan menenangkan diberikan Kyungsoo dipipi Sehun.

Okay, fakta baru untuk Sehun. _Hell_! Pria bodoh mana yang meninggalkan wanita secantik, seimut, se _sexy_ Kyungsoo. Andai saja dirinya yang bertemu Kyungsoo duluan dan menikahi wanita ini, ia menjamin kehidupan pernikahannya akan selalu dipenuhi malam-malam panas setiap harinya. Atau mungkin tidak butuh menunggu malam untuk melakukan sesuatu yang menggairahkan, _morning sex_ misalnya? Dengan posisi berbeda dan dilakukan diberbagai sudut rumah.

"Aku bersedia jadi pengganti suamimu _noona_ jika kau mau." Dan tatapan tajam dari Chanyeol berhasil ia dapatkan saat itu juga. " _Wae?_ Kyungsoo- _noona_ belum jadi milikmu kan?"

"Akan menjadi milikku setelah ini adik sialan." Mulai lagi. Kyungsoo menggerakan tubuhnya sendiri untuk menghentikan perdebatan yang akan dimulai lagi oleh keduanya. Chanyeol dan Sehun yang menyadari pergerakan itu mengerti akan keinginan Kyungsoo.

" _Noona,_ aku masukan sekarang. Bersiaplah." Junior gagah milik Sehun dituntun oleh pemiliknya untuk memasuki lubang anal si manis Kyungsoo. Penisnya yang basah diujung sesekali meleset karena saking sempitnya lubang itu. "Aaah, sepertinya lubang yang ini masih perawan, benar begitu?" Anggukan Kyungsoo cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Tapi Sehunna, pelan-pelan. Ini terasa sakit."Kecupan di pipi Kyungsoo menjawab permintaan sang wanita. " _Hyung,_ alihkanlah perhatian Kyungsoo supaya tidak begitu sakit." Chanyeol dengan senang hati menggerakan badannya maju mundur dan mencumbu bibir penuh Kyungsoo.

Payudara kanannya langsung dirasa menghangat saat salah satu tangan Sehun menangkupnya dari belakang. Tangannya ia kalungkan di leher Chanyeol membut cumbuan mereka merapat saat dirasakannya sesuatu yang besar dibawah sana sedang mengoyak anusnya yang belum pernah terjamah.

Itu sakit. Tubuhnya terasa terbelah jadi dua saat penis Sehun sudah sepenuhnya masuk kedalam dirinya. Bahkan tangannya yang tadi mengalung di leher Chanyeol sekarang mencakar punggung lelaki diatasnya tersebut. Giginyapun secara tidak sadarinya membuat sudut bibir Chanyeol berdarah. Matanya terpejam rapat, belum pernah ia merasakan sensasi seperti ini, begitu sakit dan penuh disaat yang bersamaan.

Kedua lelaki yang mengelilinginya berhenti sejenak supaya Kyungsoo beradaptasi dengan keberadaan mereka. Kecupan ringan dirasakan Kyungsoo pada kelopak mata sebelah kanannya, dirinya tak sadar kalau setitik air mata muncul begitu saja mengiringi penyatuan ketiganya. Kecupan lain didapatinya pada sisi belakang telinga sebelah kiri, bibirnya yang penuh ia gigit saat sensasi yang membuatnya merinding menyerang dari dua sisi. Tubuhnya juga diraba sana sini oleh empat tangan yang bekerja aktif menjamah seluruh organ perabanya.

"Mmh.. bergeraklah.." hanya itu yang bisa ia sampaikan saat ini ditengah-tengah jilatan serta kecupan yang ia terima. Tubuh atasnya yang telanjang langsung terpampang tanpa halangan saat Chanyeol menegakan badan, mencari posisi terbaik untuk menekan titik terdalamnya. Gerakan kedua pria itu seirama pada awalnya, lalu berubah perlahan seakan menemukan tempo lain.

"Oh my, aah.. kalian hebaath... argh-" Saat Sehun masuk maka Chanyeol akan keluar, begitu sebaliknya. Tangannya meraba sekitar, mencari pegangan karena yang dirasakannya sekarang tubuhnya melayang diantara hujaman kedua benda jantan yang bergantian menumbuk titik termanisnya.

" _Noona,_ kau sangat semipthh.. ouhh..mmph-" Kyungsoo tak tahan, kepalanya otomatis bergerak kesamping, mencari-cari helaian rambut Sehun. Begitu bibirnya berhadapan dengan bibir Sehun, langsung saja dilumatnya bibir mungil pria dibawahnya. "Mmmph..."

Chanyeol yang melihat pemandangan didepannya jadi tergoda untuk meremas payudara Kyungsoo yang menganggur, tangannya meremas-remas sementara penisnya masih keluar-masuk dengan tempo yang bertambah. Kejantanannya ia tarik sampai sang kepala saja yang tertinggal lalu menyentakannya secara tiba-tiba dengan kekuatan penuh.

"Aaarh...hhh.."

"Nnhhh aaah... Chanyeolieeee... _how dare you_.. agh.. oooh"

Kepalanya pening begitu mendapat serangan tiba-tiba. Tangannya yang masih berada dikepala sehun meremas tak sadar merespon stimulasi mulut rahimnya yang ditabrak kasar oleh Chanyeol. "Sssh.." Aih, tangan siapa itu yang meraba klitorisnya, mengerakannya naik turun. Kakinya yang saat ini terbuka lebar, perlahan mengapit kaki Chanyeol. Dia sadar saat ini dirinya sudah diujung apalagi saat ditambah rangsangan pada klitorisnya. Pinggulnya menegang, kepalanya tersentak, mulutnya ia buka lebar-lebar "Owh..." seketika cairannya merembes keluar diantara sela pergerakan penis Chanyeol.

Sehun sang pemilik tangan yang mengerjai Kyungsoo, mengambil sedikit cairan dan mengoleskannya disekeliling lubang anus wanita itu agar pergerakannya sedikit lancar. Tangannya sesekali juga meremas buah zakar milik _hyung_ nya sehingga desisan berat mewakili kenikmatan yang dirasakan Chanyeol.

Dua jari Sehun masuk ke rongga mulutnya, sehingga ia dapat mencecap cairan hasil dari vaginanya sendiri. "Jilat," ucap Sehun memberikan perintah untuk melumat habis rasa amis yang pekat itu. Lidahnya ia putar disekitar jemari Sehun satu persatu, mengelilingi sampai celah terkecil sekitaran kuku berusaha untuk mematuhi perintah Sehun agar tidak ada cairannya yang tersisa disana.

"Andai aku yang bertemu duluan denganmu _noona_ , akan kupastikan saat ini kau sudah menjadi kekasihku dan aku akan menyimpanmu untuk diriku sendiri. Karena sungguh, ku rasa aku mulai jatuh cinta padamu."

Pengakuan yang dilontarkan Sehun mendadak membuat suasana hening seketika. Seluruh pergerakan yang mereka buat terhenti saat itu juga, kecuali pergerakan dada Kyungsoo yang masih kentara akibat helaan napasnya hasil dari pencapaian puncaknya barusan.

Kyungsoo hanya diam, bingung mau menanggapi apa, bahkan sekarang ia tidak berani melihat wajah dari salah satu pria yang menghimpitnya. Ia sadar saat ini kedua kakak beradik itu sedang beradu tatapan tajam.

Suara kekehan Chanyeol terdengar jahat ditelinga Kyungsoo "Asal kau tau adikku **tersayang,** " ucap Chanyeol dengan penekanan. "Aku hanya berbaik hati untuk sekali ini memberikan kesempatan **emas** kepadamu yang berlaku saat ini saja." Tubuhnya ia dekatkan sehingga berhadapan dengan wajah Sehun. "Jadi, aku harap **. Jangan berkhayal untuk ada lain waktu**." Perkataanya terdengar jelas ditelinga Kyungsoo, karena bibir Chanyeol tepat berada disebelahnya.

"Aku tau itu, _**hyung**_ **ku yang baik hati.** "

 **TBC**

 **catatan eray:**

*ngintip* halo apa kabar kalian? Hehe. Lama ya? Iya, pake banget wakaka. Baru sadar pas ngecek archive kalo ini ditelantarin sebulan lebih. Diriku keasikan liburan dan emang ga nyentuh laptop sama sekali, hanya hp saja yg kupegang wakaka maapin yaa..

Tadinya mau ngelanjutin pas lagi belom berangkat pulkam, tapi gue kegep cowo gue nulis beginian dan diapusin filenya sama dia, untung sebagian udah dipindahin ke flashdisk wk. Jadi curhat btw, tapi aku beneran sedih, kan lumayan kalo udah 1k words -_- syiaal

Dan kenapa akhirnya jadi tegang gini? Setegang adik-adik mereka berdua(?) entahlah. Biarkan otak saya yang menjawab. Untuk membalas review satu-satu aing ga sanggup kaa... mungkin kesimpulannya aja kali yaa, dan gue cukup sedih saat jumlah favorit dan follower bahkan lebih banyak dari review. Apakah memang hukumnya seperti itu atau guenya yang ogeb?

Yasudlah, mungkin gue bakal bales review kalian yang berisi saran atau komentar untuk cerita ini **,** kalo cuma review isinya desahan masa gue mesti ngejawab dengan cara ngedesah juga? Gamungkin kan wakakak. So here it is:

 **Sehun minta gabung?** Ya, udah jelaskan? Ceritanya keceplosan gitu dianyaaa, jangan dijambak atau disakiti sehunnya. Karena sesungguhnya dia bias saya :(

 **Chaper pertama udah gitu, capek bacanya** mmm gimana ya, kalo digantung nanti lebih banyak yg protes wakaka

 **Kurang hot/ Hot banget sampe paha merapat, keringetan** sumpah ngakak baca review yg ini wkwk, selamat anda korban pikiran mesum saya

 **Next, kalo bisa update kilat** saya minta maaf untuk semua yg mengirim review ini karena tidak bisa memenuhi permintaan kalian

 **Ini threesome?** Dengan sangat bangga saya katakan iya *senyum mesum*

 **Berapa chapter?** Doakan habis ini chapter terakhir, karena niatnya ini cuma twoshoot tapi karena kepanjangan ya gitu deh

 **PCY baru kenal udah ena ena, lain kali di balkon atau dirumah Kyungsoo** Kalo ini salahkan pikiran mesum saya, karena teradaptasi dari banyaknya hent*i jepang yang baru kenal juga langsung gitu wakaka sama nyokapnya temen lagi -_- untuk idenya makasih btw, akan saya pertimbangkan wkwk

 **Bikin kai menyesal** gabakal ada kai disini sayangnya :( kasian udah sering dihina di meme masa disini dinistakan juga

 **Saranghae** Love you too...

Dan akhir kata saya pengen curhat(?) kalau saya sangat berbahagia melihat kapal ChanSoo berlayar begitu mulus saat Exor'dium berlangsung YAAAAASH

Apalagi pas Kyungsoo tanpa keraguannya duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol. Hape gue langsung kena gigi saking senengnya wakaka

Oke

Sekian

Sampai jumpa di Chapter depan dadah


	3. Chapter 3

Sebulan tak terasa telah berlalu semenjak kejadian percintaan tak terduga antara dirinya dengan kedua anggota keluarga Park berlangsung dengan sebegitu menggairahkannya ditengah-tengah rumah mereka yang bahkan masih berantakan pada saat itu.

Pertanyaannya. Apakah kejadian yang sama terulang kembali di hari-hari berikutnya?

Jawabannya tidak.

Kyungsoo terlalu malu mengingat bahwa saat itu ia bertindak seperti bukan dirinya. Pembawaannya yang tenang dan pendiam berubah menjadi sangat murahan di depan kedua bersaudara tersebut. Bahkan ia merasa jijik jika harus mengingat kejadian yang seolah terus terputar disepanjang aktivitasnya selama sebulan ini. Lebih parah saat ia membersihkan dirinya dikamar mandi, mengingat seluruh tubuhnya dijamah oleh dua pasang tangan secara bergantian membuat ia sendiri mencap kalau sekarang ia seorang jalang.

Tetapi jauh di dalam dirinya ia begitu menikmati. Seolah sebagian tubuhnya ingin merasakan sensasi menyenangkan itu lagi. Inilah yang membuat ia gelisah. Yang membuat ia menjadi pengecut untuk sekedar berpapasan dengan Chanyeol maupun Sehun.

Ia takut jika ia bertemu salah satu dari mereka lagi maka pengendalian dirinya akan hilang. Entah apa yang dipunya oleh Park bersaudara tersebut sehingga mendominasi pikirannya.

Sempat terpikirkan untuk pindah saja sekalian menyewa sebuah flat atau apapun itu, toh dirinya sekarang hanya hidup sendiri demi menghindar dari Chanyeol ataupun Sehun. Karena lelah rasanya jika harus mengendap-endap setiap dirinya akan berpergian agar tidak ketahuan oleh dua bersaudara itu.

Mereka bergantian menyambangi pintu rumah Kyungsoo berharap kalau penghuninya mau berbicara dengan mereka. Bersikap biasa saja seolah mereka hanya teman, bukannya malah menunjukan wajah panik saat sesi percintaan mereka berakhir dan bergegas mengenakan pakaian lalu pulang mengunci diri dirumah sampai keadaan wanita itu tidak terendus sama sekali oleh mereka.

Bukannya Kyungsoo tidak sadar kalau setiap sore akan ada Chanyeol di depan teras rumahnya, duduk tenang sesekali menyebut-nyebut namanya dan menanyakan keadaanya. Lalu Kyungsoo hanya akan melanjutkan aktivitasnya di dalam rumah, berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara sama sekali dan mematikan seluruh lampu. Berharap Chanyeol menganggap kalau dirinya tidak ada dirumah.

Dan Kyungsoo mulai lelah di satu bulan ini, dia tidak bisa begini terus. Ia pandangi seisi rumah yang menjadi saksi kehidupannya, sudut-sudut rumah yang mengingatkannya akan kegagalan pernikahannya dengan Jongin. Dia benar bukan? Tidak ada yang bisa dipertahankan dari rumah ini, maka penjualanpun adalah jalan satu-satunya dan ia akan mencari flat layak yang terdekat dengan tempat kerjanya.

.

.

Chanyeol berdiri di depan teras rumahnya. Tatapannya tidak teralihkan dari sosok Kyungsoo yang berjalan mendekat kearah dirinya. Bukan. Tepatnya kearah rumahnya.

Kyungsoo yang tau kalau sehabis ini ia akan dihakimi oleh lelaki yang menatapnya penuh intimidasi cuma bisa berjalan sambil menunduk. Tidak berani melihat.

"Malam Chanyeol-ssi." Hanya itu kata yang ia pikirkan untuk keluar dari mulutnya saat tidak ada tanda-tanda pergerakan dari Chanyeol yang akan mengizinkannya masuk kedalam rumahnya sendiri.

"Bisakah kau jelaskan apa maksud tulisan dipapan itu?." Tangannya mengarah kesebuah papan bertuliskan 'DIJUAL' beserta deretan angka yang Chanyeol kira itu adalah nomor ponsel Kyungsoo. Papan yang baru dipasangnya tadi pagi-pagi buta sekali sebelum dirinya mengendap-endap untuk berangkat kerja mengingat mobil Chanyeol masih berada di parkiran garasinya yang menandakan kalau orang itu masih ada di rumah.

Ini akan menjadi penjelasan yang panjang. Dan Kyungsoopun mengundang Chanyeol untuk masuk kerumahnya dan berusaha menjelaskan kebenarannya. Apa yang dirasanya salah selama ini.

"Banyak kenangan pahit yang akan mengingatkanku dengan jongin kalau aku menetap disini."

"Bukan untuk menghindar dariku? Karena yang kutangkap akhir-akhir ini adalah kau menghindariku dan menganggapku orang yang bisa dibodohi dengan mudah dengan berangkat terlalu pagi dan pulang terlalu malam hanya supaya tidak bertemu denganku. Mengunci pintu dan mematikan seluruh lampu saat kau ada dirumah tanpa mengeluarkan suara apapun kecuali suara pintu yang dibuka-tutup dari dalam dan hey, aku tidak sebodoh itu."

Jadi selama ini percuma saja usahanya untuk menutupi keberadaannya kalau sebenarnya Chanyeol tau?

"Jangan buat aku merasa bersalah Kyungsoo, karena aku sangat khawatir saat melihat caramu pergi sesudah kita... em.. melakukannya." Raut marah Chanyeol seketika berubah muram penuh penyesalan. "Kupikir kaupun menikmatinya, maksudku, kau juga mengerang nikmat, oh Tuhan , bukan begitu ehm.." Kyungsoo menunggu kata-kata lanjutan yang akan diucapkan Chanyeol saat dilihatnya Chanyeol malah memalingkan wajahnya sampai kupingnya yang memerah terlihat.

"Kupikir tidak ada yang salah saat ketertarikan menjadi dasar mengapa kita melakukan itu."

"Kau tertarik padaku?" Otak Kyungsoo sekarang rasanya seperti disedot seluruh memorinya dan dimasukan sebuah kata 'Chanyeol tertarik padaku' dengan ukuran sangat besar sehingga efeknya dia bingung untuk merespon apa. Matanya yang tadi tidak berani menatap Chanyeol sekarang terafeksi penuh untuk lelaki yang duduk disalahsatu sofa ruang tengahnya.

"Mengapa tidak? Kau cantik, tubuhmu bagus dan aku tau kau adalah orang baik dilihat dari sifatmu yang mau membantuku yang seorang asing. Apa disini hanya aku yang merasakan perasaan itu?"

Kyungsoo menghela napasnya. Ia takut menginterpretasikan apa yang ia rasa sebulan belakangan ini. "Chanyeol," lalu memandang sungguh-sungguh pria didepannya.

"Aku adalah wanita yang sudah pernah menikah. Hal-hal seperti seks bukan hal tabu lagi menurutku, bahkan aku melakukannya hampir tiap hari bersama suamiku walaupun pernikahan kami hanya bertahan satu tahun. Dan yang kemarin kita lakukan mungkin hanya akumulasi dari seluruh hari-hariku tanpa seks dan ada kau disitu dan Sehun juga. Jadi kuharap itu akan menjadi yang terakhir, aku tidak mau kalau aku akan bergantung kepadamu atau Sehun untuk semua nafsuku."

"Kau masih punya kesempatan untuk berkencan dan mengenal gadis-gadis lainnya yang memang masih benar gadis. Kau nanti akan membangun rumah tanggamu sendiri dan aku tidak mau menjadi penengah antara kau dan istrimu kalau kita terus melanjutkan hubungan ini. Lebih baik menghindar daripada terperosok ke lubang yang dalam bukan?"

Chanyeol bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Lututnya menjadi tumpuan seluruh tubuhnya saat pandangan matanya bertemu dengan mata Kyungsoo. "Hei, lihat aku." Tangan besar nan kasar bisa Kyungsoo rasakan di belah kanan pipinya agar tatapan mereka bertemu.

"Kau tau. Kau berbicara seolah umurmu jauh diatasku dan menasihatiku seperti orang tua. Kutebak kau berusia duapuluh tujuh sekarang atau duapuluh enam." Ditatapnya lamat-lamat wajahcantik dihadapannya mencoba meneliti kalau dia bahkan mempunyai wajah yang awet muda, bahkan terkesan imut dengan mata besarnya.

" Salah Chanyeol, aku bahkan baru menginjak duapuluh empat Januari lalu."

"Dan kau menikah saat duapuluh tiga?"

"Dua puluh dua tepatnya, tapi ya anggap saja duapuluh tiga karena sebulan kemudian aku ulang tahun." Kekehannya yang manis mengakhiri penjelasan kecilnya.

Tangannya mengacak poni Kyungsoo "Untuk bocah sepertimu yang dua tahun dibawah umurku kau tidak berhak mengajariku tentang hal-hal seperti ini. Bukan berarti kau yang sudah pernah menikah jadi bisa menggurui ku. Mau tau satu hal?"

Tatatpannya mengisyaratkan tubuh Kyungsoo untuk lebih mendekat. Melingkarkan tangan di pinggang kecil wanita dihadapannya dan membisikkan suatu kalimat.

"Aku sudah pernah dengan beberapa gadis, jadi tidak masalah kalau seterusnya aku bukan bersama seorang gadis lagi." Kyungsoo tidak kaget dengan kenyataan kalau Chanyeol pernah tidur dengan gadis lain, wajar kalau ia lelaki. Yang membuat tubuh Kyungsoo menegang adalah kenapa dalam kalimat tersebut seakan Chanyeol menyampaikan kalu ia ingin bersama dirinya yang bukan seorang gadis?

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Mungkin perkenalan kita terlalu tergesa-gesa bahkan dihari pertama kita berkenalan peniskupun sudah berkenalan dengan rahimmu." Pukulan dibahu kirinya didapatkan sangat keras dari Kyungsoo yang sekarang wajahnya sudah memerah.

"Chanyeol! Mulutmu!"

Chanyeol hanya tertawa merespon reaksi Kyungsoo yang menurutnya sangat lucu. Tubuhnya ia dekatkan menuju Kyungsoo dan dagunya ia sandarkan ke sebelah bahu Kyungsoo. Sungguh, wangi Kyungsoo adalah yang termanis dan Chanyeol suka.

"Hai aku Chanyeol. Aku baru saja pindah disebelah rumahmu dan terimakasih sudah membantuku untuk mengangkat barang-barangku." Bibirnya entah sadar atau tidak sudah ia gunakan untuk mengecup bawah telinga Kyungsoo. "Dan aku tidak keberatan malah berterimakasih karena pemandangan bokongmu yang hanya terbalut legging hitam saat dirimu menaruh beberapa barangku di dalam rumah itu adalah pemandangan yang sangat seksi. Aw. Kenapa kau menjewerku?!"

"Mulutmu Chanyeol! Dan lepaskan pelukanmu atau aku akan mengusirmu sekarang juga." Kyungsoo sudah bersiap-siap berdiri dari sofanya saat tangannya ditarik lagi dan Chanyeol makin memeluknya erat.

"Aku ingin perkenalan yang normal dan bisa melanjutkan hubungan kita Kyungsoo. Aku berkata jujur saat aku bilang aku tertarik padamu dan aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dalam apa itu salah?"

"Aku sudah biang aku takut kalau aku hanya memanfaatkanmu untuk seluruh nafsuku."

"Hey, ini fungsi perkenalan. Aku tidak masalah dengan semua nafsumu. Aku yakin kau akan jatuh cinta padaku kalau kau mengenalku, dan aku jamin itu tidak akan lama. Dan oh, kau tidak akan lepas semudah itu dariku."

"Percaya diri sekali kau." Kyungsoo seakan terbawa suasana yang diiring Chanyeol, ia tidak membantah atau mengelak lagi. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya ia mencoba serius dengan lelaki dihadapannya ini. Toh mereka sama-sama sudah dewasa.

Kyungsoo ikut menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Chanyeol saat rasa nyaman yang ditawarkan Chanyeol begitu besar. Ia suka punggung lebarnya.

"Aku jadi mengantuk kalau begini. Tidakkah kau ingin berbicara lagi? Aku ingin mengenalmu juga kalau begitu." Gumaman Kyungsoo seakan menyadarkan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi masih setia memeluknya untuk dapat menghirup wangi Kyungsoo yang menenangkan.

"Sepertinya perkenalan kita hari ini berakhir disini _princess_ , karena aku tau kau sudah sangat mengantuk. Lihatlah matamu yang bahkan terlihat susah untuk dibuka." Respon dari Kyungsoo hannya berupa gumaman.

Tangan kurusnya dilingkarkan di sekitar leher Chanyeol sedangkan pantatnya diangkat sehingga ia terlihat seperti bayi koala saat Chanyeol menggendongnya.

"Dimana kamarmu?" Tanya Chanyeol saat ada dua pintu berhadapan yang memungkinkan kalau salah satunya adalah kamar Kyungsoo.

"Pintu putih." Jawabnya malas dan makin mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya.

"Kedua pintu ini putih Kyungsoo." Diliriknya Kyungsoo yang sudah nyaman dengan posisinya tanpa peduli kalau Chanyeol mulai pegal. "Atau kau kubawa saja kerumahku dan- tidak, tidak akan, ada Sehun disana."

"Hmph.. Lalu kenapa kalau ada Sehun?" Kepalanya ia tegakkan tanpa mengurangi kekuatan lilitan kaki dan tangannya kala ia mendengar nada kecemburuan oleh lelakinya. Eh, maksudnya oleh Chanyeol.

"Jawab saja kamarmu yang mana?"

Lalu ditunjuknya pintu sebelah kanan dan kembali merangsekkan kepalanya disela leher Chanyeol.

"Apa kau mau aku tidur disini? Atau bagaimana? Aku tidak jamin kalau aku tidak menyerangmu lagi kalau kita tidur satu ranjang." Perlahan rangkulan ditangannya mengendur dan pemiliknya sudah rapih bersiap tidur.

" Pulanglah Chanyeol, kita lakukan secara bertahap okay?"

"Setuju, aku juga lebih suka kalau kita melakukannya perlahan. Dan-" Dehemannya seakan menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk memeperhatikan kata-kata selanjutnya maka Kyungsoo mencoba menyimak. "Jangan terlalu dekat dengan Sehun, mulai sekarang anggap dia hanya adikmu okay?"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak suka."

"Kenapa?"

"Hanya tidak suka, apakah tidak boleh?"

"Okay, karena aku sangat mengantuk maka itu akan menjadi pertanyaan untuk besok." Kyungsoo sudah menarik selimutnya saat Chanyeol mengelus kepalanya dan memberikan kecupan ringan di dahi berponinya sebelum menuju pintu untuk kembali kerumahnya.

"Chanyeol."

"Ya?" Chanyeol berbalik, mungkin Kyungsoo berubah pikiran dan mengizinkannya tidur bersama malam ini.

"Kunci saja pintunya dan letakkan di pot _bougenville_ ku. Aku punya kunci cadangan."

"Oh okay." Hanya pesan tentang mengunci pintu ternyata.

"Chanyeol," Panggil Kyungsoo lagi saat Channyeol sudah bersiap menutup pintu kamarnya. "Good night, semoga mimpimu indah. Dan terimakasih atas pernyataanmu hari ini. Mungkin aku belum tertarik padamu tetapi entah kenapa aku nyaman saat bersamamu."

Chanyeol lega, sungguh. Setidaknya ada kesempatan untuk pendekatan dirinya terhadap Kyungsoo.

"Sama-sama Kyungsoo. Goodnight."

Dan setelah Chanyeol menutup pintunya, Kyungsoo belum bisa berhenti tersenyum. Rasanya seolah ia kembali menjadi remaja ingusan saat detakan jantungnya dirasa meningkat saat mengingat Chanyeol. Aigoo.

.

.

Perkenalan yang mereka bilang akan dilakukan secara perlahan layaknya seorang teman nyatanya hanya wacana. Karena saat keesokan harinya Chanyeol menjemput Kyungsoo untuk berangkat bersama lalu mengantarnya pulang bersama lagi menggunakan mobilnya dan diakhiri dengan lumatan kedua belah bibir yang dirasanya sangat lama sebelum mereka masuk kedalam rumah Kyungsoo untuk menonton film bersama. Hanya menonton film, sekedar itu dan berakhir dengan keduanya terlelap di sofa ruang tamu kyungsoo dengan Chanyeol yang memeluk Kyungsoo yang berada diatasnya.

Setelahnya berlanjut terus seperti itu diselingi dengan kencan mereka di istirahat makan siang mereka atau saat weekend berlangsung.

Dan sekarang disinilah mereka. Didalam mobil Chanyeol yang berhenti di daerah parkiran taman yang sudah sepi karena malam sudah menjemput.

"Maaf soo, aku sudah tidak kuat akh." Saat dirasanya bagian selatan Chanyeol sudah membengkak dan dirasa nyeri kalau terus terkungkung di dalam celana bahannya.

"It's okay. Aku bantu buka-"

"Jangan! Aku takut kalau dia semakin tegang." Chanyeol berkata dengan susah payah diantara rasa tertahannya untuk mengeluarkan setiap desahan diakhir suku katanya. Chanyeol jamin sehabis ini anak buahnya akan ia keluarkan secepat mungkin.

"Lalu aku harus apa?" Kyungsoo yang tidak tega atas keadaan Chanyeol yang jauh dari kata baik pun hanya bisa kebingungan sekarang.

Saat Chanyeol menjemputnya tadi, pria itu hanya menyuruhnya untuk masuk kemobil segera dan melajukan kendaraan beroda empat tersebut dengan kecepatan tinggi. Kyungsoo menyadari ada yang aneh dengan pria ini karena tidak biasanya Chanyeol akan diam dan berubah serius, biasanya akan ada beberapa bait lagu yang akan dia nyanyikan bersama dengan suara penyanyi dari radio atau dia akan habis digoda oleh Chanyeol dengan gombalan-gombalan basinya.

Dan pertanyaan Kyungsoo terjawab saat pria itu bilang kalau ada salah satu anak buahnya yang mencampur obat perangsang dengan kopinya, efek obatnya mungkin bekerja lebih lambat karena saat Chanyeol berada di dalam mobil untuk menjemput Kyungsoo ia baru merasa ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya, hawa di dalam mobil panas padahal pendingin sudah di batas maksimum dan darahnya seolah terpacu ke daerah vitalnya yang menyebabkan pergeseran duduknya walaupun hanya sedikit dapat menstimulasi si junior.

"Tunggu disini. Aku akan menyelesaikannya di balik pohon itu." Dia menunjuk pohon akasia yang mempunyai batang besar untuk menopang batangnya yang terlihat kokoh di ujung taman ini.

"Kau gila?! Ini tempat asing dan kau mau mengeluarkan spermamu begitu saja? Bagaimana kalau kau diganggu oleh penunggu pohon itu? Apakah obat perangsang bisa membuat orang menjadi bodoh?"

"Lalu aku harus apa? Aku tidak kuat kalau aku harus menyetir sampai rumah Kyungsoo. Saat kakiku bergerak untuk menginjak rem saja dia ikut tergesek dan membuatnya semakin besar."

Chanyeol mengantukkan kepalanya ke bagian setir frustasi. Tangannya meremas kedua lututnya, mencoba bertahan akan keadaannya sekarang.

Ia sudah berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menyetubuhi Kyungsoo lagi sebelum mereka berdua terikat didalam janji pernikahan. Karena ia sudah memantapkan ia akan menikahi Kyungsoo. Dan itu hanya tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat saja untuk melamar gadis ini.

"Persetan kalau kau menganggapku murah atau jalang Chanyeol, tetapi aku tidak tega melihatmu seperti ini."

Sandaran mobil Chanyeol ia turunkan sampai lelaki itu ada di posisi berbaring. Tangannya langsung melepas ikat pinggang besi sang pria tanpa peduli kalimat protes pemiliknya, karena bahkan Chanyeol sudah terlalu lemah untuk melawan, fokus pikirannya sekarang hanya ke kejantannannya saja.

"Kyungsoo, ini akan buruk. Aku janji kepada diriku sendiri untuk tidak menyetubuhimu sebelum kita menikah." Gerakan Kyungsoo yang akan menurunkan celana dalam Chanyeol terhenti seketika saat ada kata-kata janggal yang ia dengar.

"M-menikah?"

"Iya Kyungsoo aku akan melamarmu- oh shit jangan disenggol."

"Oh maafkan aku apa sakit?" Tangannya ia gerakan guna mengelus kejantanan Chanyeol.

"Argh, kenapa malah kau sentuh? Ah.."

"Kau akan melamarku. Kau serius?"

"Ya Kyungsoo, aku mau kau menikah denganku. Jawaban yang tersedia hanya 'Ya'"

"Itu pemaksaan! Dan ini sama sekali tidak romantis, kau melamarku saat aku sedang memegang penismu bukan kau memegang bunga lalu membawanya kepadaku dan menyematkan cincin lamaran. Oh Chanyeol, bahkan Jongin dan sifat kekanakannya masih bisa lebih romantis."

"Argh... Kau yang memaksaku sialan! Eh sayang, maaf. Tapi sungguh aku sudah memantapkan hatiku untukmu. Aku tidak bermain-main kali ini."

"Aku bersedia!" Keheningan tercipta saat Kyungsoo menjawabnya tanpa ragu, mukanya memerah tak berani menatap Chanyeol. "Aku rasa cinta bisa tumbuh diantara kita. Karena jujur saja Chanyeol, aku sudah nyaman denganmu, dan aku harap kau tidak akan mengecewakan ku."

Chanyeol yang mendapat jawaban semanis itu dari Kyungsoo hanya bisa menahan gemas saat calon istrinya sibuk tersipu dan lupa akan apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. "Tidak akan sayang," Tangannya menuntun leher Kyungsoo untuk mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam pagutan manis yang berubah menjadi menuntut saat Kyungsoo kembali menggerakkan tangannya untuk membuka celana dalam Chanyeol dan mengurut batangnya.

Posisinya ia ubah menjadi diatas Chanyeol sehingga ia menduduki perut lelaki itu. Ditengahi oleh persneling seperti tadi membuat tubuhnya beberapakali terbentur sehingga ini adalah posisi terbaik untuk mendapatkan ciuman dari Chanyeol.

"Chan-" Chanyeol yang sibuk mencecapi lehernya hanya bisa menggumam menjawab Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau masih lama keluarnya? Aku pegal. Bagaimana kalau dibantu dengan mulutku?"

"Jangan! Aku tidak mau mengotori mulutmu lagi, lagipula itu tidak pantas."

"Chanyeol, kita akan menikah." Kyungsoo lalu mencium halus selangka Chanyeol yang tersingkap dari kemejanya yang sudah terbuka dua kancingnya. "Aku tidak keberatan kalau kita melakukannya sekarang."

"Apakah boleh?"

"Aku tidak bilang kalau aku keberatan dari tadi. Lakukanlah."

Dan merekapun menghentak dalam sebuah penyatuan sampai titik putih menjemput mereka dalam sebuah kenikmatan.

.

.

Kehangatan yang dijanjikan pagi ini membuat Kyungsoo enggan untuk membuka matanya barang sedetik saja. Tubuhnya makin bergelung untuk menggali kehangatan itu lebih dalam.

Ia tau kalau dirinya tidak sendirian terbangun dikasurnya pagi ini. Dan ia yakin di depan wajahnya kini pasti ada dada bidang Chanyeol. Karena ia masih bisa merasakan tangan besar itu merangkulnya dengan erat.

"Aku tau kau sudah bangun cantik."

"Mhmmm.. Tapi disini nyaman. Aku suka."

"Kita harus mandi dan aku akan mencuci seprai ini karena kamar ini jadi bau karena spermaku hahaha."

Tawa Chanyeol meluncur begitu saja mengingat tadi malam adalah malam terpanjang yang pernah dimilikinya. Seakan tak puas menuju pencapaian di dalam mobil, mereka melakukannya lagi sampai dirumah. Bahkan saat Chanyeol menyetir untuk memasuki kawasan komplek dan melewati pos satpam, dia hanya menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya di lipatan lehernya tanpa mau melepas Kyungsoo yang masih dipangkuannya. Dan setelah mereka melewati kawasan tersebut Kyungsoo kembali mempompa kejantanan Chanyeol naikturun diantara vagina sempitnya.

Chanyeol pikir dirinya dan Kyungsoo sama-sama gila dan mereka cocok untuk kegilaan tersebut.

.

.

"Yeol, kapan kita menikah?" Chanyeol yang mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu saat sarapan membuat dirinya tersedak oleh roti yang sedang ia coba telan.

"Uhuk-uhuk... Ehm.. Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

Sebuah benda berukuran seperti korek gas di taruh di meja makan persis disebelah piringnya.

Awalnya Chanyeol tidak mengerti maksud Kyungsoo, tetapi begitu memperhatikan benda apa tersebut dan melihat ada dua garis merah yang membentuk tanda sama dengan akhirnya Chanyeol mengerti.

"Kau hamil? Woah daebak, dalam dua hari spermaku bisa dengan cepat membuahimu."

"Kau bodoh atau apa." Tangannya gemas, sehingga keinginan menjitak Chanyeol tidak bisa tertahankan. "Saat kita melakukannya pertamakali kita juga tidak pakai pengaman, bisa jadi itu anak Se-"

"Tidak tidak, itu tidak mungkin anak Sehun. Karena hanya aku yang masuk kerahimmu saat itu. Jadi yang ini pasti punya ku." Tangannya menarik pinggang Kyungsoo mendekat untuk mengecup buah hatinya yang ada di dalam sana. "Hai _baby. Im your dad, Park Chanyeol._ "

Kyungsoo yang melihat pemandangan itu tidak bisa menahan airmatanya untuk tidak jatuh dan tanpa sadar dirinya mengeluarkan isakan yang terdengar sampai ke telinga Chanyeol.

"Hei, ada apa cantik? Kenapa sedih hm? Kau tidak suka dengan kehadirannya?" Tangannya ia sapukan menuju wajah cantik calon istrinya untuk menghapus aliran airmata yang seakan tidak berniat untuk berhenti.

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja aku jadi sedikit sensitif akhir-akhir ini. Aku terlalu bahagia melihatmu menyayanginya sampai aku menangis." Isakannya makin mengeras. "Dan bahkan ini tidak mau berhenti Chanyeol."

Chanyeol yang lucu melihat Kyungsoo menangis seperti bocah hanya bisa memeluk dan mengelus punggung calon istrinya sambil menahan tawanya."Aigoo, kalau seperti ini rasanya aku akan memiliki dua bayi sekaligus."

"Hey Kyungsoo, kalau ASImu sudah keluar, bilang bilang aku karena aku penasaran dengan rasanya."

Chanyeol yang tidak siap akhirnya menelan mentah-mentah tonjokan Kyungsoo yang tidak main-main pada perutnya.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai, semoga masih ada yang inget sama cerita ini setelah dianggurin dalam waktu yang lama hehe**

 **.**

 **Kok malah jadi fluff gini? Kan niatnya PWP ya? wkwkwk**

 **Yang penting ChanSoo bahagia ya say, yang tau sepanas apa mereka ya hanya mereka berdua dan Tuhan yang tau wkwk**

 **.**

 **Adegan dalam fanfic ini jangan ditiru jika kalian belum halal haha**

 **Jangan contoh seluruh adegan dalam fanfic ini karena ini hanya fiksi, untuk hiburan bukan untuk referensi**

 **.**

 **Dan Sehun pun menghilang, maaf ya Sehun-oppa, dirimu hanya jadi pelengkap sandwhich di chap 2 .**

 **.**

 **Friday 07 04 2017**


End file.
